Code Name: Siren
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "Have a nice, human life, Katherine." "She's the spy, her secrets have secrets." After becoming a human again, Katherine Pierce struggles to survive and everything becomes worse when she is captured by HYDRA and turned into a lab experiment. She is ordered to kill the Avengers, but experiments aren't always successful. Katherine/Steve.
1. Remember Me

**Chapter One: Remember Me**

"_This isn't the age of spies. This is not even the age of heroes. This is the age of miracles and there's nothing more horrifying than a miracle."_

_-Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Captain America: The Winter Soldier_

* * *

><p>She was close. She was so close, dammit.<p>

Katherine Pierce could actually feel her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert's heart as she digged the wooden stick deeper and deeper inside her heart. She enjoyed the way that Elena gasped and choked for air.

She smirked. Finally Elena Gilbert was getting everything that she deserved and for once she would win. Besides the world, would be a much better place without whiny, little Elena Gilbert, the girl wasn't even grateful for anything in her miserable life. Katherine would kill for her life, she hated to admit that but she would.

Elena had everything that Katherine had never had a family, friends, people that cared and would risk their lives for her, boys pining after her, a Klaus free life. It just wasn't fair.

"Bye, bye little girl!"

Katherine was just about to stab the wooden stick inside her heart, when Elena suddenly raised her hand and stuffed something in Katherine's mouth. Half confused Katherine barely felt when Elena pressed her jaw shut.

Katherine felt something awful inside her mouth, her brown eyes widening. She could feel everything becoming darker as she staggered to the floor.

Elena smirked as she looked at her fallen doppelganger. "Have a nice, human life Katherine."

* * *

><p>The newly turned human, Katherine Pierce staggered as she walked down the nearly empty road trying to avoid shivering from the cold. Two months. She had spent two months as a measly human and she was ready to call it quits.<p>

Seriously.

Screw being a survivor, if things didn't get better in the next ten minutes Katherine was going to stand in front of the next speeding car.

She had no money, no friends, and no chances of survival.

Every inch of her body hurt and she was trying very hard not to cry. For these long two months ever since Elena had shoved the cure down her throat she had been feeling utterly miserable. Katherine hated feeling weak and vulnerable and now as a human she couldn't even protect herself.

She had managed to avoid her old enemies, but she knew she wouldn't be avoiding them for long.

Katherine frowned as she turned around and saw a black car. How long had it been following her?

She hurried her steps, the panic spreading across her whole body. Katherine felt a sharp pain of a needle across her back and suddenly everything became dark.

* * *

><p>"Director?" Maria Hill came into the control room on the helicarrier. "You wanted to see me?"<p>

Fury nodded as he looked at the screen in front of him. "Loki is back in Asgard."

Maria nodded. "Along with the tesseract. Everyone else has gone their separate ways already."

Fury grunted. "Good."

Maria frowned. "You don't seem pleased, sir."

"This isn't the end, you do know that Agent Hill." Fury turned to her. "There are other creatures out there . . . other species. Other worlds. No, this is not the end. This is barely the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback 1942<em>

"_Come on!" a skinny, pre-serum Steve Rogers raised his fists weakly as he tried to protect himself from the man that was almost two feet taller than him and about three inches wider. Steve had called him off after he had said some inappropriate comments towards a young lady. _

_And let's just say that he was getting his usual beating behind the ally, not that Steve went down without a fight._

"_Come on!" he grunted, though there was already blood pouring from his nose._

_Another punch across his face._

"_Leave him alone!" Katherine Pierce easily pulled the man away from Steve as if he weighed nothing more than a tissue. "Get out of here." She said compelling him._

_Much to Steve's surprise the man left. Steve, somewhat embarrassed stood up. It was the same young lady whose honor he had just been defending. "Thanks, ma'am but that wasn't necessary."_

"_I know it wasn't." Katherine gave him a teasing sort of smile as she handed him a handkerchief. "What's your name, soldier?"_

"_Steven Rogers, but everyone calls me Steve. And I'm not a soldier, not yet." He didn't feel the need to tell her that he had been rejected from joining the army twice._

"_Good," Katherine's lips pulled into a smirk. "Too many young men like yourselves are out getting themselves killed. We need some fellows here."_

"_With all due respect, miss it would be an honor to serve my country."_

_Before Katherine could respond a tall, dark hair man sighed. "There you are, god Steve not another fight." He nodded. "Good afternoon, Miss-"_

"_Pierce. Katherine Pierce." Katherine said. "Your friend here was being a very kind gentleman."_

_He put Steve in a slight headlock. "That's Steve all right. James Buchanan, but everyone calls me Bucky."_

"_Well, Steve and Bucky thanks for making my first day in Brooklyn memorable."_

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up slowly, trying her hardest not to throw up. It took a minute for her vision to clear, she ran a dirty hand through her tangled curls as she looked around. She was in some sort of cell with a low ceiling and everything was dark. It was like being trapped in an endless black hole.<p>

She looked around, hoping to see someone that she knew at least, but she only managed to see one other person. A man with a sort of metal arm with long, tangled brown hair. "Hey." Katherine desperately rattled her fists inside the cage. "Hey, look up!"

The man turned and even though Katherine hadn't seen him in almost seventy years and even though he looked so different there was something familiar in his face. It took Katherine a while to realize that she knew him. "Bucky."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Torture

**Chapter Two: Torture**

"_I forgive you. You weren't born evil, your life made you that way. You lost everyone that you cared about way too young and you didn't have a family to look after you."_

_-Elena Gilbert_

* * *

><p>Peter Parker couldn't believe where he was standing in. Oscorp Corporation. The company that his former friend Harry Oscorp was going to inherent in the future. The company that his father had worked for. The place where he was going to find Dr. Connors, his father's old friend. And more importantly Gwen Stacy, the girl that he had a crush on was giving the tour.<p>

But Peter couldn't let himself get distracted, especially not now.

He had noticed that one of the doctors had carried a folder filled with documents and marked with a stamp that his father had also had in one of his old documents and he wondered if he could find any more information of his parents.

Peter heard Gwen's voice drowned off as he moved away from the group and followed the doctor inside and soon found himself inside a lab. The lab was filled with many locked door and chemicals.

Peter stopped in front of a door that said CAUTION: genetically modified spiders.

"Cool." Peter whispered as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was following him and went inside. His brown eyes widened when he saw the dozens of little spiders in a small glass cage.

Despite himself he walked toward the glass cage to have a look at them an accidently ended up pressing the button that released them. "No, no." he hissed as the dozens of little spiders began crawling away. Some on them looking at him as if they wanted to bite him.

Panicking, Peter got out of the lab and closed the door harshly as he ran to where Gwen was probably done with the tour.

When Gwen saw Peter she narrowed her eyes and said without a hint of amusement. "Badge?"

Peter sheepishly pulled off the fake badge from his chest and handed it to her. "Sorry." He felt something bite him in the neck. "Ow!"

Gwen looked back at him puzzled, but Peter waved her away.

When Gwen's back was turn he reached for his back, and in his hand was one of the genetically enhanced spiders. The one that had just bit him.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to propose a toast." Damon raised his glass as Elena quickly handed shot glasses to their circle of friends with included Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, and Stefan. "To my best girl here who finally got rid of the manipulative, psychotic bitch and the plague of our existence Katherine Pierce."<p>

"I'll drink to that." Jeremy said cheerfully. "I would have preferred it if she were dead. She did kill me."

"Give her a break." Bonnie said grinning, "Humanity is a worst punishment for Katherine."

"I know." Caroline laughed. "Can you actually imagine Katherine working or dealing with normal human problems?"

"I still can't believe that you didn't kill her." Stefan mused. "Anyone would have."

Elena shrugged. "What was the point? She got what she deserved especially after all that she has done to ruin my life." She smirked. "Believe me, killing her wouldn't have been enough, having to live as a human and learning how to survive without anyone at her side is the worst punishment for her."

* * *

><p>"We should add neon lights, and maybe room for a helicopter," Tony Stark said to his girlfriend Pepper Potts as they looked over the building plans for the new Stark Tower that had to be rebuilt thanks to Loki.<p>

"A helicopter? Neon lights?" Pepper teased as she looked over his shoulder. "Tony, it's Stark Tower-our home not a Vegas hotel."

"Might as well be," Tony grumbled. "Fury is trying to turn Stark Tower into Avengers headquarter. That man is a kill joy."

"Where are the others?" Pepper murmured as she brushed her hands against Tony's face. Her anger against Tony for almost getting himself killed had been melting away slowly.

"Natasha and Barton are back at the helicarrier, Thor and Loki are in Ass whatever, Bruce is falling in love with Jarvis down below, and I'm," he wrapped his hands around Pepper's waist. "With my girl."

Pepper smiled. "What about Steve?"

"He's probably learning how to use a microwave."

"Tony, be nice." Pepper said. "I feel sorry for the guy, just help him fit in."

"It's not like it's easy, he's an old fashion fellow. He still turns away when he sees a couple kissing. Maybe I should take him to Vegas, might help him loosen up."

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is Bucky?" Bucky asked with sincere confusion as he stared at Katherine. It felt weird having another person here. He saw people obviously, but he had never meet another person who was in his situation.<p>

"You are." Katherine said as if it should have been obvious. "You're James Buchanan Barnes, we've meet in the forties with your friend Steve, you asked me to call you Bucky remember?"

Bucky shook his head. "I don't know anyone named Steve or Bucky."

"Then what's your name?" Katherine asked impatiently. It had to be Bucky, it just had to be. The question was how was he still alive? He should be over 90 by now or maybe dead but he looked like he hadn't aged a day.

Bucky paused for a bit. "The Winter Soldier."

Wait, what? Before she could even ask if that was a code name or something the doors opened and Katherine felt himself being pulled up and blind folded. "Hey." She shrieked.

"Shut up." A male voice said gruffly as he led her away.

Katherine couldn't see where she was going or why they were taking so many twists and turns, Katherine had a feeling that they were doing this to confuse her.

Katherine hated to admit it, but she was scared, terrified even. Who were these people? And what did they want with her? They weren't vampires, but they weren't witches either.

She felt herself being led towards a bed, and iron grips being fastened on her arms. She heard voices around her.

". . . Is she healthy?"

"Yes. . . "

". . . Good condition?"

"Young, probably a runway."

"Who the hell are you?" Katherine manage to groan as they finally removed the blindfold.

Katherine noticed that she was in a room with dozens of machines, she herself was connected too at least two machines and there was a needle with a strange blue liquid preparing to enter her skin. Panic rose in Katherine's chest as she tried to pull away. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Calm down," a female scientist said with fake sweetness. "You're doing a great service for HYDRA."

"HYDRA?" Katherine screeched. "What is that supposed to mean you little bitch?"

"She's becoming agitated." One of the other men said. "Start her up."

"Start what up?"

They ignored her as the woman placed someone plastic in Katherine's mouth. "Is for you not to bite your tongue out."

Her brown eyes widened as she tried to move away, but the restraints held her back.

"Starting our second super soldier commencing in one. . .two . . . three."

Katherine felt a jolt, followed by an intense pain. It was the worst pain that she had felt in her entire life, it was like being electrocuted a hundred time over. She felt her eyes watering under her eyelids. She wanted to scream, but the thing in her mouth prevented her from doing it, so instead she just trembled and waited for the pain to be over.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I apologize if the first few chapters are a little boring, I just want to show what everyone is up to and what Katherine went through during her time in HYDRA : )


	3. Unknown

**Chapter Three: Unknown**

"_All of us need to stop apologizing for how we choose to survive."_

_-Clementine Von Radics_

* * *

><p>Katherine had no idea what happened next. Even after the machines stopped working, even after her ears stopped buzzing, even after they pulled out the injections everything still hurt. She could feel herself being dragged back to her cell, her legs felt numb, her muscles ached, and her bones hurt.<p>

Her brain and every part of her nerves were screaming.

If she could Katherine would have screamed or cried, her throat hurt from attempting to scream so much and she wasn't even sure if she had any tears left.

She had no idea what they had done to her, only that they had injected her with some strange liquid. Katherine soon fell unconscious.

When her eyes opened she raised her head and saw that Bucky or not Bucky whatever his name was eating something, some sort of round piece of bread in a clear plastic package. He held one to her as if she were a puppy and managed to slip one though the iron bars.

"Here, it helps." He simply said.

Katherine didn't know how to respond instead she tore the package with a simple tug, nearly shattering the bread inside it. She pulled back, a few days ago she struggled opening a jar of pickles and now she opened the package with some sort of weird super strength.

Katherine shook her head, she was probably imagining it. She ate the bread hungrily, nearly swallowing it in three mouthfuls. "What happened to me?"

"You just went through the first step of obtaining the super serum gene or something close enough." Bucky noticed the packed that Katherine had nearly ripped in half. "Which includes super strength."

"And what's next?" she could feel her own voice trembling, but she didn't care.

"Memory relocation." Bucky said without a hint of concern even as he watched Katherine's face grow paler. "They are going to modify your memories."

* * *

><p>Steve was lonely.<p>

He hated to admit that because Steve liked being independent, but he was lonely. He didn't really have any friends in the city and the Avengers were out of town most of the time, he didn't really have any hobbies, and felt lonely and confused in his lonely apartment in Fifth Avenue.

So he did what Steve did, mope and regret things from the past. He knew it was unhealthy, but he didn't know what else to do. He needed to find out answers, find traces even bits and pieces of his old life. Peggy was dead. Howard was dead. His old war friends were dead.

Everyone around him was dead.

Bucky.

Bucky's picture and file stared back at him, Fury had given him the file of his old companions once he had adjusted back to his own life and he would be lying if he hadn't looked at them at least twice.

He stopped in front of Bucky's file where the words MIA were clearly written even though Steve had seen him fall off the train to his death. Bucky had been more than his best friend, he had been his brother.

_It was after his mother's funeral, Steve's mother a kind, and gentle woman had been a nurse during the war before she had been diagnose and died of tuberculosis. Steve had arranged a small funeral for her and only Bucky and a few nurses had attended. Now they were walking back home to his apartment._

"_You know you don't have to stay in that big apartment by yourself," Bucky said. "Big place for a little guy, you could move in with me, we could have a long sleepover like when we were kids."_

"_Thanks, Buck but I can get by on my own."_

_Bucky smiled. "The thing is_ _you don't have too."_ _He patted his shoulder. "Because I'm with you_ _until the end of the line."_

* * *

><p>Her cell gate was opened, freedom was basically calling her name. Katherine had no idea how many days had passed, what time it was or how she was even alive. She just felt weak, hungry, and powerless.<p>

And then she saw it. Someone had completely left the door uncloak. It was her ticket to freedom. She struggled to get up, but forced herself.

Bucky looked at her strangely. "Don't. They will kill you."

"Well, I'm not going to die here." She snapped in a raspy voice. "Are you?"

Bucky didn't respond, he simply watched as she continued walking, trying to run as fast as she could, but with her aching limbs it wasn't enough. Bucky watched as she screamed, as she pleaded, as they knocked her against the wall causing her to bleed.

Bucky saw as they dragged her back into the cell, her face was bleeding and she was whimpering. Even though he wasn't supposed to feel, he felt an ounce of pity towards her.

He didn't remember when he had first been experimented on. He remembered the pain of course, but everything else was fuzzy. Somehow something the girl had said refused to leave his mind. _"You're Bucky Barnes."_

Bucky? Was that his name, Bucky?

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. The Birth of Siren

**Chapter Four: The Birth of Siren**

"_This isn't freedom, this is fear."_

_-Steve Rogers_

* * *

><p><em>A few months later. . .<em>

It hadn't been easy.

The founding members of HYDRA had no idea why, but reprogramming Katherine had taken a lot more work and had definitely been harder to reprogram her than Bucky. They guessed that Katherine had to be around nineteen or twenty so reprogramming so many few memories should have been easy.

But there were some struggles, some confusion, and a lot of pain. But it had been done at last and Katherine had manage to survive.

No matter how weak she had been or how beaten, she always managed to pull through. A survivor.

And now a few months later, Katherine was sitting as still as a statue facing Dr. Rick Madison, the one who had modify her memories and Charles Carmichael the leader of HYDRA.

Katherine's memories had been completely modified to serve HYDRA's needs. Like Bucky, she didn't know her real name, her parents, who were her friends, her past, no emotions such as pity and guilt were showcase which made her HYDRA's perfect little puppet.

The injection of the super serum gene had been a success, she wasn't as strong or as fast as Bucky, but with a few more years she would be just as good enough as him.

Dr. Madison looked at Katherine and spoke to her like a kindergarten teacher. "What is your name?"

A flash of uncertainty flashed through Katherine's eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "Siren." She finally said.

Dr. Madison nodded as he gently patted Katherine's hand. He ignored her flinching. "What is your mission?"

"To kill."

"Who are you loyal too?"

Katherine raised her chin. "All hail HYDRA."

* * *

><p>"So Spiderman, huh?" Clint Barton said to his partner Natasha Romanoff as he turned off the TV where the news anchor had just finished giving her report on the masked hero. "I can't believe a guy in red and blue spandex is causing such mayhem. Any guesses on who it is?"<p>

The red head shook her head. "We've been trying, Fury has basically plastered every spy he has in New York in order to get some form of identity, but so far no such luck."

Clint shrugged. They were in the helicarrier's small dean that was almost always empty. "It can't be easy to catch him when he's flying all over the place."

A thin smile appeared on her lips. "You fly."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Just because my code name is Hawkeye does not mean that I can fly. I wish though."

"Maybe Stark will built you a suit."

"In my dreams." There was a pause before Clint asked. "Nat, do you think . . . that is the possibility that it may be the Winter Soldier?"

Natasha shook her head. A few years back, Natasha had been ordered to protect a scientist that HYDRA had their eyes on and they had sent the Winter Soldier after them. At first Natasha hadn't believe in that silly legend, until the winter soldier had sent a bullet straight to her stomach, putting her in the hospital for weeks and killing the scientist that Natasha was supposed to be protecting.

"I don't think so." She finally said. "This guy is smaller, thinner. He generally tries to help people, the winter soldier was a full fledge assassin Clint with no pity or remorse. No it's someone else."

* * *

><p>Aunt May, Peter's aunt opened the door only to find a large man wearing a trench coat and with an eye patch over his eye. "Can I help you?"<p>

Fury's lip twitched where in his mind classified as a smile. "Hello, Mrs. Parker. Is Peter Parker home? I'm Nick Fury, from the United States scholarship program and I'm here to interview him, I want to talk to him privately."

Aunt May looked startled. "Ok, a scholarship . . . wow, my Peter. Peter, come downstairs! I actually have to cover my shift right now but-"

"Don't worry." Fury said. "Peter will be safe with me."

"Yeah, Aunt-"Peter trailed off. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, wonderful news Peter this nice man came to offer you a scholarship!" she kissed Peter's cheek. "I have to go to work now, but please tell me all about it."

Both Fury and Peter watched Aunt May leave, once she was gone. Peter raised an eyebrow towards Fury's eye patch. "You're not here to offer me a scholarship are you?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Parker. I'm Nick Fury of SHIELD and we have been tracking you for quite some time though it hasn't been easy," he pulled out some photos out of his trench coat and showed them to him. There were pictures of his Spiderman costume and one of them removing his mask.

"How did-"Peter trailed off.

"I have eyes everywhere." Fury said simply. "May I come in?"

"Are you here to arrest me?"

"No," he said. "I'm here to offer you a job."

* * *

><p>"Sir." Steve said as he entered Fury's office and placed Bucky's file on his desk. "I came to talk to you about HYDRA."<p>

Fury turned around and looked at Bucky's photo. "James Barnes, MIA, missing in action. I'm sorry Steve, but in what way does your friend, Mr. Barnes have anything to do with HYDRA?"

"Before Red Skull, the original founding member of HYDRA was killed they were experimenting on him." Steve said. "I managed to get him out of it. I didn't get to ask you before with the Avengers initiative and Loki, but does HYDRA still exists?"

"Is this about you friend? Do you think he's still alive?"

"It's not about Bucky." He said. "I just want to know is HYDRA still in the works?"

"If a head is cut off, two more will take its place." Fury recited. "That's HYDRA's motto, you remember HYDRA as well as I do Steve, you lived it. HYDRA is an organization trying to make a better tomorrow so to speak by seeking submissiveness through people, trying to let them decided what is best for the world, half of the time by using science. In short they will use whatever means necessary, whatever people necessary to achieve their goal. They're like roaches, refusing to die off."

"All right," Steve said confused. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means." Fury said. "That yes, there is some . . . evidence that HYDRA is still in the works."

"Then why haven't you tried to stop it?!" Steve demanded.

"Because we don't have enough proof, Steve." Fury snapped. "HYDRA hasn't done anything remotely earth threatening since the forties, hell we don't even know where the location is hidden and SHIELD will lose so much if we just barged in not knowing what we're doing."

"Does HYDRA still go after people?"

"Sometimes."

Steve's jaw tightened. "What kind of people?"

Fury didn't answer for a moment. "People that everyone thinks is dead or who no one is looking for."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Tragedies

**Warning: **_Rape in this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Tragedies<strong>

"_Better you die than I."_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>"Please have mercy." A small, Russian man said, his faced was caked with blood. Not his own, but of his family's. Katherine own hand and face was covered with the sticky blood. The man's wife's body and the bodies of the two young children laid limp on the ground dead. "Please."<p>

Katherine raised her gun. "You have accepted HYRDRA's offer, Matvei."

Matvei's eyes widened and the please was just leaving his mouth when Katherine shot him twice in the head. She wiped the blood away from her face as she looked around. Everyone in the house was dead.

Her job was done, she would let the authorities clean up the mess. The streets of Russian were lonely and deserted she was surprised that no one had heard the bullets. Katherine paused when she heard footsteps.

With quick reflexes she pinned the man to the wall. "What is it that you want?"

"You." The man said with an impish sort of grin.

Katherine felt another man wrapped his arm around her throat cutting off her air. The man was at least two feet taller than her and her combat skill weren't as good as Bucky.

She felt herself struggling as she was pushed to the ground.

"She sure is pretty."

"I'll go first."

"No, I'll go first."

Katherine felt someone throw her gun across the street, she felt another pair of hands. Her back hitting an ally wall. Clothes being unbuttoned. Body touched. Her screams were silent though they were ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>"You're expecting?" Bucky and Katherine were outside, not far from HYDRA's headquarters enjoying the fresh air that they were allowed twice a day. Bucky and Katherine weren't friends per say, Katherine no longer knew that she had meet him in the forties. A better word would be ally, even though they went on separate missions.<p>

But to put it shortly they saw each other as teammates, someone that they could share their unfair fortune with. They only trusted each other.

Katherine nodded. "I wasn't sure, but now I'm positive."

"What are you going to do?" Bucky asked. She was grateful he didn't ask who the father was because she didn't know herself and she didn't want to relieve that awful moment.

"I don't know." She said blankly. "It's just a baby, I will have to get rid of it I suppose."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"It's just a baby," Katherine's bottom lip trembled. "It shouldn't be hard to get rid of, if I don't HYDRA will kill me, I can't risk my life, my survival for a baby."

* * *

><p>The small bell in the store rang as soon as Katherine stepped through the door. A small woman greeted her. "Hello, miss can I help you?"<p>

"Yes." Katherine said in perfect Russian, she placed a hand on her belly unexpectedly. "I would like some rat poison. I have a little rat that needs to be taken care off." She didn't know why it was so painful to say the words. It was just a baby. A little human, insignificant little baby.

So delicate, so killable.

Yet Katherine didn't really want to get rid of it.

* * *

><p>Katherine stared at the tiny red bottle in her hand. This bottle would solve everything. It would solve her problems. There was no way that HYDRA would let her have a baby in peace and the world that she lived in wasn't the kind of world that you brought a baby into.<p>

She didn't want to be tortured to get rid of it. She had been tortured enough. One sip of the poison and both she and the baby would be gone for good. She doubted that she would go to Heaven, but even Hell would be a nice break from the misery she lived.

Katherine felt her throat tightening as she took a small sip of it. The poison burned her tongue. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up slowly, feeling out of breath and with beads of sweat running down her face. Her entire body was in pain, but how was she alive? The rat poison should have killed her along with the baby. She had felt the baby being expelled out of her body, but after that then what.<p>

She raised her head and saw Bucky looking at her through the adjoining cell. "How am I alive? I'm supposed to be dead."

"The surer serum-healing abilities."

Katherine's throat tightened. She felt incredibly sick. "And the baby?"

Bucky wouldn't meet her eyes. "HYDRA took care of it."

HYRDRA of course.

Katherine slowly once again fell into unconsciousness.

_Bulgaria, 1490_

"_A little more, dearest a little more!" a woman urged a seventeen year old Katerina Petrova who was in labor. "Push a little more."_

_Katerina screamed as she gave one final push. She heard the cries of a baby._

"_It's a girl." Mrs. Petrova said._

"_A girl?" Katerina whispered. "Please mother, let me see her-"_

_Her mother was about to hand over the baby when her father yelled. "Woman, don't what are you doing?"_

_Her mother instantly handed the baby over to her husband, who ignored Katerina's pleading look. "Let me hold her once, at least once." She whimpered, she begged. "Please, just once."_

"_Forget it." He hissed. "You have disgraced this family."_

_The words were as sharp as ice as Katherine struggled out of her bed screaming, trying to reach her baby. "Father, please father no!"_

"_No, Katerina it's better for her!" her mother embraced her._

_Katerina continued crying. "No, Mama please."_

"_Let her go, Katerina let her go."_

"_Please Mama." Katerina said through whimpers._

Katherine sat up, half confused. What was that? That had been her of course, but she didn't remember that happening. Had she already lost a baby? Was that crying, Bulgaria girl really her?

Was that a part of her lost memories?

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Peter and Gwen

**Chapter Six: Peter and Gwen**

"_You're Spiderman, and I love that. But I love Peter Parker more."_

_-Gwen Stacy_

* * *

><p>"Aw, come on!" Peter cried out under his Spiderman mask. As if it wasn't bad enough that Fury wanted to recruit him for the Avengers (not that he wasn't flattered, but it would make keeping the secret hidden from Aunt May a whole lot difficult) but now he had to take care of this insane killer robot.<p>

Though killer might not be the right word.

The robot was only a foot taller that Peter and shaped like a round human, it wasn't even attacking or destroying stuff or people, it just kept following him like a very dumb puppy. His web shooters helped him elevate his body to the adjoining building, his eyes never really left his girlfriend and the only person that knew his secret, Gwen Stacy.

Gwen was staring at him with wide blue eyes and Peter would have laughed if the situation was far from funny.

"Look out!" Gwen cried out.

Peter turned around, but before he could even blink the robot's large hand slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Peter groaned a he fell to the floor. He wondered how he was going to explain this to his Aunt May.

"You ok, kid?"

Peter opened his eyes and blinked. Were his eyes confusing him? He didn't think so. The man in front of him look very much like-"You're Tony Stark." He blurted out without thinking.

Tony smiled. "You know me, great." He offered his hand and helped Peter up. "What's your name?"

"Spiderman."

Tony paused. "A little cheesy, but what can we expect from you kids today." He turned towards the robot. "Benny shut down."

The robot fell limply on the ground.

Peter gaped at him. "That was your robot?"

"Pretty good, huh?" Tony said. "His real name in the Benedactor IV, but I just call him Benny. We wanted to talk to you."

"And you had to send a robot after me?" Peter felt dizzy. "And we?"

"The rest of the Avengers," he shrugged as Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve got out of black cars. "Minus one, Thor is in Ass whatever, but the ones that count are here and it's not easy trying to talk to you, when you're zipping all over the place."

"Oh, good." Natasha said. "You're getting acquainted. It's nice meeting you, Mr. Parker, I trust Fury mentioned us. Either way, I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Not really, I mean you didn't need to be mention." Peter said. "How do you know my name?"

Clint shrugged. "SHIELD knows everything. I'm Clint Barton." He looked over his shoulder and motioned towards the two shyer guys on the team, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. "And that's Steve and Bruce, they're quieter."

"And have a smaller ego." Natasha quipped.

"Well, you already know my name I assume." Peter murmured noticing that people were curiously watching. "But can we go somewhere more private." He noticed Gwen and ushered her over. "This is my girlfriend, Gwen Stacy."

"Hi," Gwen threw them a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto, Gwen Gwen." Tony said as he threw Steve the car keys. "Since you know Peter's little secret you two can ride back to the Tower."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Stark Tower!" Tony boomed as the silver glass doors opened letting Peter and Gwen in.<p>

Natasha coughed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, Avengers Tower so picky."

"Wow," Gwen's blue eyes widened as she looked around the spacious tower. "It's beautiful and everything is wireless, right? Everything is controlled by voice or the sound of a button, I heard of houses like that, but this is incredible."

Tony grin nodded proudly at Steve as if staying, I-told-you-so while Steve rolled his eyes.

"I would be happy to assist you in any way I can Miss Stacy, Mr. Parker." Jarvis said smoothly.

Tony laughed as he watched Steve jump. The soldier still wasn't used to the AI. "Easy, Rogers. That's Jarvis."

"Is he another robot?" Peter asked weakly.

"No, he's the AI Artificial Intelligence." Steve recited.

Tony grabbed a drink from the bar. "You kids want to see the labs? I'm in the middle of creating a new suit-speaking of which I need to know how you designed those web shooters to come through the cloth."

"Oh, this?" Peter said. "I just tinkered with some stuff."

"You tinkered?" Tony paused. "You really are a geek, not to worry the science bros always need a third."

"Science bros?"

"Tony and me." Bruce rolled his eyes embarrassed. "It's what Tony calls us."

"If you don't mind Dr. Banner I would like to see your lab," Gwen quipped. "I'm very interested in your study about gamma radiation."

Bruce looked flattered. "Of course Gwen, I would be honored. Come this way."

The rest of the team watched as Bruce and Gwen left chatting about something that some of them barely understood.

Tony looked mildly disappointed. "I can't believe Gwen choose Bruce over me and my suits."

Clint looked amused. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>"It's time," Charles told Dr. Madison. Dr. Madison looked up startled. "Now? But it's far too soon-"<p>

"Yes, now." Charles snapped. "Or should we wait, until the so called Avengers and SHIELD get more power? They already have a demigod and Stark on their side, not to mention the Parker kid. No we need to act fast, destroy them, we destroy SHIELD and HYDRA overpowers."

Dr. Madison didn't speak for a moment. "Who do you want to send?"

"Siren."

Dr. Madison bit his lip. "She's still transition-"

"Nonsense," Charles interrupted. "Her mind's been thoroughly wiped, she has been on missions for months. She's one of us now."

"Why not send the Winter Solider instead?"

He shook his head. "They know who he is, they don't know Siren."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Mission

**Chapter Seven: Mission**

"_You need to keep both eyes open."_

_-Nick Fury_

* * *

><p>Fury looked at his computer screen, his one good eye never leaving the screen. It wasn't pleasant. There were mostly pictures his agents overseas had captured, mostly is Russia, but some in Switzerland and Bulgaria.<p>

There were all pictures of murders. Women, children, men, even dogs all murdered so brutally, blood spilled everywhere, body parts thrown around like used Kleenex, the least worst ones simply caused by drowning or poison.

Fury didn't know what was worse that the murderer was slipping through his fingers or that the murderer was a woman that didn't know no bounds and had managed to kill many people without being caught once.

In a way it reminded Fury of the way Natasha used to be as the legendary Black Widow before Barton had spared her life and she had joined SHIELD. But this, Fury had no idea what to do with this. Or with her most likely.

They didn't even have a clear picture. Just a blurry vision that could barely be seen. Fury only recognize olive skin and chocolate brown hair. Fury didn't know if she was working for HYDRA or if she had any connection to the Winter Solider, but he had to know.

There was a knock on the door and Maria Hill came in. "Sir, you wanted to see-"she trailed off. "What happened?"

"This happened, Agent Hill." Fury said full of disgust and desperation. "Either we're slipping or they are getting better at covering up their messes."

"Are you talking about HYDRA?" Maria asked. "You're not seriously talking Steve's worries about HYDRA seriously director, are you?"

"It's hard not too, Agent Hill." Fury said as he looked back at the screen. "Especially when things like this are happening."

"Are you sending the Avengers?"

Fury rubbed his temples. "It would be quite foolish to send all of them for this one murderer. And it's pathetic that SHIELD has so much trouble finding that one girl."

"Does she have a name?"

Fury shook his head. "Only a code name, Siren."

* * *

><p>"He's up to something." Tony said as he looked at his teammates, minus Gwen and Peter who were in school.<p>

Natasha looked up from where she had been sharpening her knives, without thinking that she was freaking people out. "Who?"

Tony rolled his eyes as if it should have been obvious. "Who do you think? The big boss, Mr. Eye patch, Fury." He said exasperated. "There had been nothing for weeks except for Parker, no destruction, no death threats, no team meetings, are you guys seriously telling me that you don't find that the least bit weird?"

"It's almost like you have a trouble with peace," Steve said. "So nothings is going on, that doesn't mean some big chaos is approaching, give Fury a break Stark. Not everyone is out to get you."

Tony threw him a sarcastic smile. "Hate to break it to you Rogers, but this isn't the forties anymore no in singing the National anthem or watching the three stooges." He headed towards his computer.

Bruce sighed as he put down his glasses. "Tony, what are you doing?"

"Getting, the information that we're not getting." Tony grinned. "Jarvis, hack and get access to SHIELD's latest files, more importantly anything marked with destruction, end of the world, or death."

"You can't do that!" Steve leaped up from his chair and stared weakly at Clint. "Can he?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "If you want to stop him, go ahead. We won't bother, it's a waste of time dealing with Stark."

Steve's jaw tighter, but he didn't say anything. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curios about what was going on. Everything suddenly peaceful was weird for him too.

"One document, sir." Jarvis said.

"Great, J open it. I want to see it."

When Tony didn't speak for a moment, Natasha looked up. "Everything ok, Stark?"

"Yes, well no." Tony said. "Fury has been covering a mass murderer."

Natasha sighed. "Why would Fury cover up for a murderer?"

"I don't know maybe they're friends or something."

"Impossible." Clint put down his bow. "Why would Fury hide this from us?"

Bruce winced when he saw the photos he looked at Steve. "Not some pretty pictures, Steve."

"I can handle it, Dr. Banner." Steve said confidently. "So Jarvis who is he?"

"She, Mr. Rogers." Jarvis corrected.

Clint blurted out. "A chick?"

"What women aren't capable of committing murder?" Natasha asked darkly.

Tony bit his lip. "Do we have a name, Jarvis?"

"Just a code name: Siren."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Siren?"

"Siren," Jarvis began telling the definition. "A siren was a mythical creature in Greek mythology, referred to as dangerous yet beautiful creatures who lured men, most often sailors into their deaths with their enchanted voices. They are often described as well as femme fatales- a woman who uses her charms and seduction to lure men into dangerous and deadly situations."

* * *

><p>"You understand the procedure then?" Charles prompted towards Katherine. "You know what you have to do."<p>

She nodded, there was no trace of emotion on her face. "I destroy the Avengers and in return we destroy SHIELD for HYDRA and I get my freedom."

Katherine hadn't really changed much physically, her hair was longer and slightly less beautiful, her skin and lips were paler, and even her eyes looked sad. Her body was thinner, tougher dressed in all black.

She didn't know who she was or what she stood for. She was just an empty shell awaiting her next command and she hated it. There was a tiny part of rebellion inside her that made her want to fight back.

"_I'm done playing nice," Katherine slid open Jeremy's wrist and placed it over a stone Silas._

"_Katherine," Jeremy said weakly._

"_It's been too long, little Gilbert." She watched the figure move. "Sorry, family reunion has to be cut short." She bit into his neck and placed his neck on Silas' mouth grabbing a gray box and leaving quickly. She heard a neck being snapped._

"Siren?" Charles asked. "Are you listening?"

"Yes." Katherine said. "Don't worry the Avengers will soon be dead, it won't take long."

He nodded. "Good."

Katherine waited until he left for her worries to settle. Another memory, this one different than with her and the baby. She was slowly getting her memories back, a few more memories and perhaps she wouldn't feel as lost.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Fly In Her Web

**Chapter Eight: Fly In Her Web**

"_I find that's it's easier to keep your true self buried under several layers of untrue selves, to protect yourself." (Natasha)_

"_That's not a good way to live." (Steve)_

"_No, but it's a good way not to die." (Natasha)_

_-Captain America: The Winter Soldier_

* * *

><p>The small plane headed towards New York City gave a small hum as it flew over the ocean. In exactly six hours and forty five minutes Katherine would be in American soil, more importantly home of the Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes and all of that.<p>

Katherine had gone on these type of missions before, but usually she dealt with one or two, not five people (since Thor was in Asgard) so she thought that she should get to know them a little better. In front of them spread out over the small table was the photos and resumes of the Avengers.

A perky flight attendant stopped in front of her. "Water, miss?"

Katherine shook her head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror she could hardly recognize herself, she was wearing so much make up that she looked like a doll, her brown eyes were now green thanks to contacts, and the tips of her chocolate brown hair were blond. She wondered why HYDRA insisted on this transformation.

She looked back at her files. Tony Stark. Natasha Romanoff. Clint Barton. Bruce Banner. And the leader Steve Rogers. They really were a talented group, too bad they had to die.

Her eyes stopped on the person that she would be getting information for-Peter Parker. She wondered why HYDRA was interested in a seventeen year old boy. Katherine wondered if these so called powerful Avengers would be easy to kill.

A slow smirk crossed her face as she looked out the window. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mrs. Goldberg?" Katherine said chirpily as she stood over an empty street in downtown Brooklyn.<p>

Mrs. Goldberg turned around confused. "Yes, can I help you?"

"You teach English at Midtown high school, correct? The same school where Peter Parker attends correct?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"We need to have a little chat."

* * *

><p>"So can you come over after school?" Gwen asked as she leaned over her seat. Their English teacher, Mrs. Goldberg was late which was weird, but Gwen used that moment to talk to Peter. "My mom is making lasagna."<p>

"Uh," Peter trailed off. The last time he had visited Gwen and her parents for dinner was when Officer Stacy was still alive. Now everything had changed. Officer Stacy was dead. Peter was Spiderman. And he was part of the Avengers. Not to mention that it would be awkward enough having him there. "I can't."

Gwen's smiled fell. "Oh, come on don't tell me you have some superhero thing plan."

"Actually I do." Peter said, relived that he had an excuse. He saw Gwen's disappointed face. "You can come too, I'm sure they won't mind. Everyone liked you."

Gwen looked pleased. "Really?"

Peter nodded. "Really, and I promise that we'll do something tomorrow."

Gwen nodded pleased as she accidently dropped her pencil. Peter managed to catch it at rapid speed. "Peter." Gwen threw him a half teasing half stern look. "You need to be careful." She whispered.

"Sorry." He threw her a sheepish smile. "Still need to learn how to control it."

The entire classroom quieted down when Mr. Boyd, the principal came in followed by a pretty dark hair/blond girl.

"What's going on?" Gwen whispered. "Where's Mrs. Goldberg?"

"I don't know."

"Students," Mr. Boyd said. "I have just been informed that Mrs. Goldberg will no longer be teaching here due to a family emergency and personal illness."

_Drowning,_ Katherine couldn't help but smile. She wondered how long it would take them to fish out Mrs. Goldberg's body from under the Brooklyn Bridge.

". . . Miss Peyton will be your English teacher for the rest of the year." Mr. Boyd coughed. "Miss Peyton."

"Thank you, Mr. Boyd for those kind words of welcome." Katherine said chirpily. "Hello students, I am Katrina Peyton your new English teacher, we're going to have so much fun together."

Her eyes settled on the dark hair boy. Peter Parker. She wondered what was so special about him.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Rogers would you let that idea go?" Fury tried not to snap at Steve, but he was standing on Fury's last nerve. "We've already talked about this, there is no HYDRA and even if there was we don't have enough proof."<p>

"Oh, and those murders you've tried to keep from us." Fury raised an eyebrow. "Stark, Director Siren has been killing dozens of men, families even by the day. Mostly scientists and their families, and are you still trying to convince me that it isn't HYDRA related."

Fury rubbed his temples. "Where is this going Steve?"

"I'm thinking Bucky is still alive." Steve said firmly. "They were experimenting on him before. Who says there aren't now?"

"Bucky? Your old friend, whose is dead?"

"But what is he isn't?"

"It's been seventy years Steve." Fury said flatly. "We already had this conversation and I'm not having it again, and tell Stark to keep Jarvis out of our files." He paused. "I get what you're feeling Rogers I really do, but it's kind of hopeless to root for something that might not even be real. Bring Parker to Avengers tower, Bruce wants to get a blood sample."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Dream Girl

**Chapter Nine: Dream Girl**

"_I survived childbirth, the death of my entire family, and 500 years of running from an immortal hybrid."_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>There were sometimes when Steve could really hate Fury. Brushing him off and practically crushing Steve's hypotheses that HYDRA was still out there and that Bucky maybe was alive was the last straw. He would get to the bottom of this. He didn't care if he had to get Stark to help him.<p>

He also didn't get why Fury had asked him to pick Peter up, he liked Peter, but it wasn't like he was five years old. On second thought Peter did have the attention span of a fly and probably in Fury's eyes his life revolved around Gwen.

Still that didn't mean that Steve was happy about playing babysitter. He stopped short in front of Midtown high school. The school day had ended and the high school kids were pouring out. He was lost in his own thoughts until Peter said. "Steve, what are you doing here?" he was accompanied by Gwen.

Steve blinked. "Oh, Bruce wants to get a blood sample."

Peter frowned. "Why?"

"He wants to test your blood, you know with the Spider venom."

"Wow," Gwen gaped. "How exciting, I always wanted to study your blood. I wonder if he'll let me."

"Um . . . thanks."

"Mr. Parker you forgot this," Katherine said handing him back his skateboard, when he took it she looked at Steve. "We haven't meet, I'm Katrina Peyton, Peter and Gwen's English teacher."

"Hi, ma'am, miss." Steve replied awkwardly. "I'm Peter's friend, Steve Rogers." Steve hated himself for being so awkward with women. He also couldn't help but think that she looked strangely familiar, he didn't know from where though. All of his friends were dead and he had been in ice for 70 years.

"Well, Peter's friend," Katherine emphasize. "I hope we see each other soon, don't be a stranger." She gave him a wink which only he could see.

"Uh, I, uh, sure." He stumbled, he wasn't used to woman being so forward with him.

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long?" Tony demanded as soon as Peter, Gwen, and Steve entered the Avengers tower half an hour later. "I've been calling your cell, Rogers."<p>

Steve fumbled with his phone. "I told you, I don't know how to use it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, you wasted your time coming here, Bruce left late last night, and he said he'll do the blood sample some other day."

"Where?" Gwen asked, looking visibly disappointed. She and Bruce had really bonded last time.

Tony shrugged. "Sorry Gwen Gwen, that's top secret info between us science bros. You're more than welcome to get some scotch or whisky though."

"I'm underage." She pointed out.

"It's cool, I won't tell."

"Tony," Steve said scolding him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Calm down, gramps, you didn't answer what took you guys so long, did you use a buggy to get here?"

Steve scoffed. "Very funny, we had cars in my era Stark."

"Steve was too busy flirting," Peter let out as he sat in one of the Italian couches. "With our new English teacher."

"No kidding Steve knows how to flirt?" Tony spat. "The only women I've seen him talk to is Natasha and that's only because she has Barton. Is she hot at least?"

Steve blushed. "Stark, can we please not talk about it? We just said hello."

Tony smirked. "She is hot, wow Stevie you finally meet a girl who can make you blush, lucky gal. Parker, I expect proof next time."

Steve scowled.

* * *

><p>"<em>. . . The body of Mrs. Laurie Goldberg was fished out near the shore of the Brooklyn Bridge when currents sent her body there and was spotted by two adults walking their dog. Police searched her apartment where they found a suicide note that indicated that Goldberg was heavily depressed and was planning on killing herself to 'end her suffering' by drowning. In other news. . ."<em>

A slow smirk appeared on Katherine's face as she continued typing the day's event so that she could send it to Charles who must be anxious for news. _I have taken the position of a high_ _school English teacher at Parker's school,_ she typed. _I have officially meet Steven Rogers, our_ _encounters makes it possible to meet each other again-_

_England, 1492_

"_You have to catch me!" Katerina shouted as she ran through the forest. "You're meant to catch me."_

"_But if I catch you then the game will be over," Elijah said._

_Katerina smiled. "Thank you for entertaining me."_

"_You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you."_

_Katerina frowned as she sat down. "Klaus promised that he would spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night."_

"_Klaus does not live by any rules, but his own."_

"_He's a very charming man, hard for anyone to resist I supposed._

"_And yet?"_

_Katerina hesitated. "I do not know why he courts me. I feel like he does not care about me at all."_

_Elijah crossed his arms over his chest. "Many a union has been built on much less, Katerina."_

_Katherine sighed. "Is it wrong to want more?"_

Katherine gasped as she pulled back from the computer as if were on fire. That was her again, wearing a long dress which meant a different time zone. But what time zone? Katherine rubbed her temples, she hadn't told anyone about getting her memories back, not even Bucky. Maybe she should have though, because instead of answering her questions, they just left her more confused.

-End of Chapter Nine-

**Animagirl:** HYDRA sent Katherine to kill the Avengers which would result in SHIELD's downfall, they also wanted her to study Peter so that she could recruit him into HYDRA. She killed Mrs. Goldberg and made it look like suicide so that she could take place as Peter's English teacher and spy on him. Hope that cleared things up : )


	10. Names

**Chapter Ten: Names**

"_I made a choice, this is my path."_

_-Peter Parker_

* * *

><p>Katerina. The name slipped on Katherine's tongue easily. She knew that the name wasn't American, maybe European. Katerina. It was such a pretty name, the man that had been chasing her in her memory had called her that, Katerina. Was that her real name?<p>

Katherine shook her head. No, it wasn't, it couldn't be. Her name was Siren, there was no way that her name could be Katerina.

Katherine bit her lip as she took a sip of her coffee, not caring if she burned her tongue. At first receiving these memories and flashbacks had been a sort of a gift. She had been wondering if she could tie the pieces together, maybe know more about her old life, but they only just left her horribly confused.

Katherine felt her anger growing, what did all of this mean? She was loyal to HYDRA, HYDRA was good to her, those people were her family, and there was nothing wrong-

Smash. She looked down and saw that she had broken her mug. Half sighing she picked up the pieces, but no matter how much she pushed aside the memories she couldn't hide one thing. At one point she had, had fangs.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Bruce said as he came in through the door of Avengers Tower. He only saw Tony lying down on the couch with one of his gadgets.<p>

"How was your stalking trip?" he smirked.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a stalking trip."

"You went to the awards ceremony of your old girlfriend, but you didn't bother talking to her. That my friend is a stalking trip."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Fine, it went well besides I'll find the courage to talk to Betty someday. What have I missed?"

"Well, Natasha kicked Barton's ass at arm wrestling no surprise there, Pep wants to adopt a dog no way in hell, there's a serial killer on the loose, Steve's random obsession with HYDRA-"

"Wait, back up." Bruce frowned. "What about a serial killer and HYDRA?"

Tony lazily told him about Siren and Steve's belief that she is working for HYDRA. Bruce sat down weakly on the opposing chair. "And none of you thought about telling me this?"

"That's because it's not a big deal, you know how Steve is he's lonely and bored he probably obsess over things all the time." Tony frowned. "Don't tell me you're actually worrying about this. Because being a worrier is Steve's job."

* * *

><p>"Peter, can you stay behind?" Katherine said after class one day. "I want to talk to you about your paper on Great Expectations."<p>

"Oh, sure." He nodded once to Gwen who nodded her head, indicating that she would be waiting outside. Katherine closed the door as Peter sat on top of one of the desks, his skateboard firmly in his hand.

Katherine stared at Peter through the corner of her eye. HYDRA had very little info on Peter other than he had been bitten by a spider in the Oscorp lab, so Katherine had no idea how to test him.

"Is there something wrong with my paper?" Peter asked. He wasn't a very big reader, but Gwen had helped him out a lot, she was in love with the book.

"Not at all," Katherine said. "I was rather impressed with the way that you defended Pip's desire to change into a gentleman to win Estella's love."

Peter grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, it was rather corny, but in a way trying to be a gentleman and failing in the process taught Pip a lot and he became more grateful for what he had in his life."

Katherine slid the edge of her cup with her fingertips until it fell to the floor. Or almost until Peter catch it before she could even blink. "Watch out."

"Impressive, Mr. Parker."

"Um, no big deal," Peter said suddenly nervous. "Is that all Miss Peyton I have to go?"

"Yes." Katherine said staring at the edge of her tea cup where it was slightly covered with a sticky web. "Yes, Mr. Parker that would be all."

* * *

><p>Jogging calmed Steve down most of the time, it was his form of relaxation, he couldn't get drunk like Stark even if he wanted to. So jogging was the next best thing, he was glad that he had his apartment so closed to Central Park.<p>

He enjoyed jogging in the early morning when there weren't a lot of people and he could clear his thoughts, or anger might be better since he still wasn't pleased that Fury had dismissed his idea of Bucky so early and he hadn't told them about Siren.

"Hey, you." A curly mass of chocolate brown curls and a black jogging suit greeted him as it began running next to him. "Aren't you an early bird?"

"Hi," he blurted out amazed that Katherine seemed to have an easy time jogging next to him. Most people had difficulties keeping up with him. "Miss Peyton, right? Peter and Gwen's teacher."

"Please Steve call me Katrina, I must admit, it's nice seeing a familiar face." Katherine said.

"You're new?"

"Yes," Katherine pouted using her best damsel in distress voice. "I just move to the city, and I don't have a lots of friends, it's nice to have someone I can talk too at least during the weekends."

Like a sucker (and like Katherine had expected him too) Steve had fallen for the poor-me act.

"We can go out for coffee," Steve suggested, surprised at himself for being so bold. "I could show you a few things, I don't know the city that well like I used to, but I could show you a few spots."

Katherine smiled. "That would be lovely."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Fake Dates

**Chapter Eleven: Fake Dates**

"_He and I are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one singular place deep inside, we're alone and we hate it."_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>Steve barely managed to dodge one of Natasha's kicks. The redhead knew how to kick hard and with precision. Steve might be a super soldier, but he had a hard time keeping up with Natasha.<p>

"Nice," Steve said as he blocked a punch.

"Oh, please." Natasha brushed back a sweaty curl. "I barely touched you."

"That's more than what most people have accomplished." Steve pointed out.

Natasha smiled. "Well thanks for the compliment." She handed him a water bottle. "Let's take a break."

The two of them sat at the edge of the ring drinking their water in silence. That was one of the things that Steve liked about Natasha she was contempt with silence. Natasha went to throw her water bottle in the trash, her shirt lifted up a little and Steve saw a small scar on her waist.

"What is that?"

Natasha looked down. "I was a gift from the Winter Soldier, he has a mean aim and doesn't like to lose. So I get to keep this little present, goodbye bikinis."

Steve teased her. "Yeah, I bet you would look terrible in them. Who's the Winter Soldier?"

Natasha shrugged. "No one really knows for sure, he shows up every once in a while. During that time I was protecting a scientist, but he-"she trailed off. "Awful story, let's talk about something more interesting like your date this evening."

Steve rolled his eyes trying not to blush. "It's not a date, it just coffee, Miss-I mean Katrina is just lonely, I thought I would show her around."

"Oh, you're blushing." Natasha stood up. "But don't worry I won't give you a hard time, I know how much as asshole Tony can be. Just be a gentleman Steve and everything will be fine, in other words just be your sweet, Captain America self."

Steve smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"And if she hurts you." Natasha raised her fist. "I will be happy to kick her ass."

Steve chuckled. "Hopefully that won't be necessary, but thanks for offering."

* * *

><p>It was weird to go out for coffee especially since it was already dark outside, shouldn't it be called dessert or dinner? Should he invite her to dinner, what time was it? Steve nervously looked at the clock in the small café. Nope, she still had five minutes.<p>

Steve was so nervous that he could feel his palms sweating, he had never felt so nervous. He had never gone on a date before, sure he had loved Peggy but it was the time of war, no one had time to date.

Word had spread out quickly around the tower that Steve was going on a date and the other members had given him very unhelpful advice (mainly Tony) so he had no idea how he was supposed to act, let alone say.

"Sorry, I'm late thank you for waiting." Katherine said as she sat down across from him. Her brown/blond hair was curled around her heart shaped face and she was wearing a casual white summer dress will pale blue flowers (that hid the gun strapped to her thigh) "And thank you for meeting me here."

"No, it was my pleasure." He said, hating himself for sounding so nervous. "What do you want to drink?"

"Hot chocolate." Katherine said. "I like sweet things, like you."

"Oh, I'm not that sweet."

"Yes, you are, that's a good thing Steve, there aren't many sweet guys anymore," she patted his hand. "Only jerks."

Steve frowned when he saw the number #850 written in the inside of her wrist. "That's an interesting tattoo, does it mean anything?"

Katherine pushed back down her bracelets to shield it. How could she had been so stupid, she had forgotten that HYDRA had engraved an experiment number on her? Bucky's number was tattooed on his lower back and his number was 146.

"Stupid tattoo." She shook her head. "I was fifteen and a full on rebel."

Steve smiled. "So tell me about yourself, where are you from? Why did you decided to go into teaching?"

"I grew up in a small farm in the Midwest." Katherine said looking at her mug of hot chocolate. She hadn't noticed before but the smell was sugary sweet like cheap perfume, the table cloth was red like blood.

"Really? You don't seem like a farm girl. . ." Steve's voice seemed to drift off.

Katherine's eyes drifted off towards the metal looking clock in the corner of the café. It reminded her of the machines that they had used on her in HYDRA. Cold, calculating, wondering if she would live or die.

Katherine felt her throat tightening, her pulse heightening, and Katherine was starting to feel like the entire room was suffocation, you're ok, she tried to tell herself, you're in a safe place. But that didn't seem to help. She just kept feeling the pain over and over again, half wondering if she was going to lose her mind. Begging to get out.

Steve frowned. "Miss Katrina, are you all right."

Katherine grabbed her purse. "I need to get out of here, I can't be here." She got out of her chair and walked outside, practically pushing people out of the way.

"Katrina! Wait!"

Katherine ignored him, she needed to get away. But she would be lying to herself right now if she said she didn't feel like crying.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. Panic Attack

**Chapter Twelve: Panic Attack**

"_That was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95, I'm not dead."_

_-Steve Rogers_

* * *

><p>Keep it together, Siren. Katherine told herself, but right now she might as well be telling herself to breathe under water, she wasn't able to be calm, she could feel her muscles tightening, her lungs working overtime, even her eye sight seemed to be failing her. She could hear screams inside her head, but whose screams?<p>

Why was everyone shouting?" Why did it hurt so much? Where was she? Who the hell was she? Was that a baby crying? What were they doing to her? Please make it stop-

"Katrina? Miss Peyton are you all right?" a voice nervously asked.

Katherine's brown eyes opened and she removed her hands from where she had nervously clutched them to the side of her head. She was ok. She was safe. No one was hurting her anymore.

Had Katherine really run out of the cafe like that? Katherine noticed that she was in an alley and that Steve looked worriedly at her. Had he really run all the way outside? Most men would think she was crazy and leave.

"Miss Katrina?" his voice sounded hollow. "Are you sure, you'll all right?"

"I'm fine, Steve." She said. "I'm sorry, but I need to go-"

"I'll drive you," he insisted as he reached forward, slightly grabbing her wrist. "You really don't look well."

"Don't touch me!" she hissed pulling away.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered pulling away, "I didn't mean too, let me take you home."

Katherine put a hand on her forehead and forced herself to calm down. "All right, you can take me home . . . I'm sorry I just feel very unwell."

Steve nodded as he led her towards his car, a small black Lexus that Tony had given to him for his birthday even though he insisted he didn't want it. They drove home in silence until Steve stopped in front of a ruined set of apartment buildings that wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Thanks again, and I'm sorry." She said as she grabbed her purse. She was halfway towards her apartment door when she realized that Steve was following her. "I know the way, Steve."

"I know I just thought I should walk you home," he said. "It's dark, there's lots of muggers out there, and it's dangerous for a lady."

She smirked. "Believe me, I'm no lady and I can handle myself."

Steve chuckled, "I'm sure you're able to." He hesitated before he quickly kissed her on her cheek. "Good night, Miss Peyton."

Steve watched as Katherine walked inside, he couldn't help but remember that when she had pulled away her grip had been strong. Not human at all.

* * *

><p>As soon as Katherine was behind closed doors, her anger returned. Not at Steve particularly, but at herself, the Avengers, the mission in general, and just her miserable existence. She angrily threw the coffee table against the wall, shattering the vase and a plate.<p>

She rummage a hand through her dark hair. "Damn it, damn it!" her cover had almost been blown tonight, how pathetic could she be honestly? How could she had let hallucinations control her? This had never happened before back at base in Russia.

At first she had enjoyed them, now she found them less than pleasant. She wanted time to stop before they interfered more with her work and the only way to make them stop was to kill the Avengers once and for all.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean that your teacher may know, kid?" Tony demanded as he handed Clint and Bruce a glass of whisky even though Bruce was shaking his head "Were you stupid enough to show up at school in your spandex?"<p>

"Of course not." Peter looked annoyed. "I'm not that stupid."

"Then what did you do?" Clint asked. "Hey does anyone want take out?"

"Really, Clint?" Bruce said wearily. "We're in a possible emergency and all you can think about is food?"

"What? I'm hungry."

"It's not an emergency," Peter elaborated. It was so exhausting trying to talk to these guys. "I just used some of my quick reflexes . . . with a little web."

"Yeah, she won't noticed at all kid, in that case you might want to use a cleverer name other than Spiderman."

"Will you stop calling me, kid? And I said it's a hunch." Peter looked around. "Where's Steve anyway?"

"On a date with said teacher." Peter wrinkled his nose. "Nice huh, so between us superheroes. Is she hot? Steve is so uptight he wouldn't spill the beans."

"I'm not answering that."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she will be able to do it, Charles?" Arthur, Charles' second in command asked. "I've never trusted Siren as much as you do, females have always been more emotional. What makes you think she won't feel guilty and not complete the job?"<p>

"She will." Charles responded, not bothering to turn to him. "She won't stop until she kills them all, that's what she has been trained for."

Arthur didn't look convinced. "What makes you think she will complete her mission?"

"Because she always does."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Katrina Peyton AKA: Siren

**Chapter Thirteen: Katrina Peyton AKA: Siren**

"_Maybe you don't know Katherine at all. Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am?"_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>Steve closed the door of Stark tower lost in his own thought. He hardly noticed that Clint, Bruce, and Tony were all around the coffee table eating pizza. Clint looked up. "Back so soon?"<p>

"How did it go, buddy?" Bruce asked as he took a slice of pizza.

"It was . . . interesting." Steve sad.

The three of them exchanged glances until Stark blurted out. "Were you that bad?"

"Stark!"

"What? We were all thinking it." Tony said handing him a beer. "Come on Rogers, spill."

"She freaked out on me, it was like she had a panic attack in the middle of our date." He flushed. "She ran out and after she calmed down I took her home. She had the number 850 written in the inside of her wrist."

Tony groaned as he looked up towards Jarvis. "J, look up anything you can about a Katrina Peyton who lives in New York."

"What are you doing?" Steve asked sourly.

Tony shrugged. "Just going over criminal records, warrants that sort of thing." Steve scowled. "What I'm keeping you safe, I don't want to find your body in a ditch."

Clint snorted. "Believe me I think Steve the super soldier can handle himself against a 5'7 girl."

"Sir," Jarvis said. "There are no record of a Katrina Peyton an English teacher living in New York at all. No warrants, no parking tickets, no birth certificates . . . it was like she has never really existed."

"Maybe you can match it with a picture." Tony said connecting his cell phone.

Bruce frowned. "Where did you get a picture?"

"I asked Parker to take one for me."

"One match, sir. But I'm afraid you're not going to like it." Jarvis said showing the picture that Peter took with the one of Siren.

Steve shook his head. "No, Katrina can't be Siren."

"I'm afraid she is, ."

"Rogers been sleeping with the enemy!" Tony shouted.

"I haven't been sleeping with anyone, I've hardly touched her. You don't even know if that's her."

"Zoom in, Jarvis."

Jarvis did as he was told and Steve could now see the resemblance, the dark hair and the numbers that were barely visible on her wrist.

"Were those the numbers you were talking about Steve?" Clint asked.

Steve gulped. "Yes, those were the ones."

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, the Avengers plus Peter and Gwen were up in the helicarrier for a special meeting, they could tell that both Maria and Fury were stressed by the way that they kept walking back and forth, surprisingly not bumping into each other.<p>

"How did we not figure this out sooner?" Fury demanded.

"We'll we didn't have a clear picture until Tony zoomed it in, not to mention that the numbers tattooed in Siren's wrist were a giveaway concerning her statues." Clint pointed out.

"Which means?" Fury asked.

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances. "We think that she's a spy, an assassin working for an organization, that's the reason she has the numbers as a symbol. Katrina might not even be her real name, just another faulty name to get us off our guard. We think she was posing as a teacher to get Parker and Rogers."

Fury turned to Steve. "Did she try anything, Rogers?"

Steve shook his head numbly. "She has been acting . . . normal except her strength. She has strength maybe like mine, but it wasn't human. When we went on our date she started acting crazy, like she was getting these hallucinations or something."

Bruce stopped tapping his pencil. "So do you think she was brainwashed?"

"It's a possibility." Maria said. "For all we know she could be doing someone's dirty work without realizing that she's doing something wrong."

"So what?" Tony snapped sarcastically. "We should wait, until we find out for sure if she's not trying to kill us?"

"Of course not." Fury snapped. "But we can't exactly kidnapped her and torture her for information, most likely if she is brainwashed she would die before she gives the information. No, we need to be careful, retraced out steps get her vulnerable, figure out as much information as we can from her, figure out what organization is she working for."

"And how are we going to do that?" Tony said. "I doubt she's going to have that information lying around, Fury she's the spy, her secrets have secrets."

"Maybe she has a computer." Gwen said suddenly, and flushed when the entire table turn to stare at her. "Think about it she has to trace back whatever information she's gotten back to who's controlling her, phone lines are too risky, and if she was in Russia even delivering a message by people will take too long. Sending messages from a computer will be a safe, easier way." She finished awkwardly. "I'm good with computers."

Fury sighed, obviously running out of options. "Parker, do you think you can distract Siren long enough for Miss Stacy to retrieve the information?"

Peter nodded. "Uh, sure if she doesn't try to strangle me first."

"We'll keep Barton near the school for support." Fury said. "Now let's catch Siren."

* * *

><p>"Hi, honey." Pepper Potts said as she came into the tower later that evening, put her briefcase on the floor and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Rough day?"<p>

"Somewhat." Tony rattled the ice cubes in his cup. "Drink?"

Pepper put a hand on the glass. "Now what is this about?"

"What?"

"Don't lie to me I can tell you're upset so what is it?"

"Damn you're smart." He gave her a wry smile. "You remember the news I told you about the other night? The woman that was killing all of those scientists mostly in Russia, but we didn't have a name only a code name, Siren?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, we found her." Tony said. "It turns out she was right under our very noses.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Katrina Peyton, Peter and Gwen's high school English teacher and the one that Steve took on a date is none other than Siren. She has been using the teacher cover up to spy on us for weeks."

Pepper paled. "Oh my god, Tony. Has she hurt anyone yet? Is that even her real name?"

"No, she hasn't hurt anyone that we know of yet, and I doubt that's her real name she's probably using a fake, she doesn't know that we know, but even then I want you to be extra careful all right?" He said as he kissed her.

Pepper nodded. "You're worried about Steve aren't you?"

Tony sighed. "I think we're all a little worried about Steve not only what the first person he started dating was his future killer, but as it turns out he was right perhaps HYDRA is still in the works. "

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Foul Play

**Chapter Fourteen: Foul Play**

"_I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't-I'm starting to believe my own lies."_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>"Miss Peyton, can I talk to you?" Katherine looked up from her bag where she had been putting away the heavy English textbooks.<p>

"Yes, Peter?"

"Can you help me, I uh need help with my Macbeth paper." Peter stumbled_. Smooth, Parker._

Katherine looked at the clock. "All right, but I'm afraid only for half an hour."

Peter nodded as he gave Gwen a small sideways glance. Gwen nodded and blew him a small kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Steve's direction and a shortcut that she knew Gwen managed to get towards Katherine's apartment in less than fifteen minutes. She stopped short in front of a small door, what if someone was in there? What if Siren had booby traps all over the place?<p>

Taking a deep breath she used a hairpin to jab the lock door open and pushed it away. She took a small step forward. The apartment was halfway destroyed as if someone had thrown furniture all over the place, but no computer in sight. She went into Katherine's bedroom and started looking for a computer.

Gwen removed the rug and found a small trapped door, she opened it and pulled out a silver computer. "Bingo." She turned on the computer and connected the flash drive into the computer. A bright red sign that said password greeted her.

Gwen's quick agile fingers moved around the keyboard as she tried an old trick she often used when she forgot her own passwords, she didn't know if it would work on this computer, but it would be worth a try. The Welcome screen greeted her.

"Yes!" Gwen looked at the clock. She only had fifteen minutes. She pressed the small download all button and waiting for the little green bar to fill up, trying not to get nervous. Twelve minutes . . . ten minutes . . . five. "Done." She took the flash drive out of the computer and put it in her pocket.

Gwen jabbed the computer inside the small hiding spot and put the carpet over it. Without a look back, she closed the door feeling victorious.

* * *

><p>"So I was think what if I add lasers to the Iron Man suit?" Tony asked Bruce. They were both downstairs making time until Gwen got the information. "Or would that be a little too Buzz Lightyear?"<p>

He noticed that Bruce wasn't listening.

"Bruce? Bruce? Banner!"

"Sorry." Bruce said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "I have a lot on my mind, not in the mood to talk about lasers."

Tony fluttered his eyelashes. "Are you thinking about Betty?"

"No, Siren." Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tony she managed to sneak passed us, how many others can do the same? We need to keep our guard open." he sniffed the water. "Ugh!"

"What's up?"

"I don't know, the water smells funny."

"It's water, it doesn't smell, besides I just got them this morning, but since we're being all paranoid, Jarvis?"

Jarvis clear voice came in. "I'm afraid Dr. Banner is right, inside the water is a colorless almost odorless poison."

Bruce dropped the water in the trashcan. "She is inside the tower now?"

"I don't think so, Dr. Banner my guess is she poisoned the water this morning before she send it to the tower."

Tony whistled. "The little bitch is clever."

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Gwen said as she handed the flash drive to Fury. Fury looked pleased as he nodded his thanks and put the flash drive into the computer.<p>

"Now we'll see what Siren is hiding." The screen in front of them turned on showing them several reports that Katherine had sent to HYDRA, the information that she got about Peter, and pages and pages about HYDRA information.

"Rogers, I guess I owe you an apology." Fury mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Director," he mumbled as he suddenly shouted. "Stop. That's Bucky."

"Are you sure?" Tony frowned. "The guy looks like a homeless person and what's with the arm?"

"Of course I'm sure." Steve said irritably. "I told you HYDRA has him, they got him once during the war, and it's only natural that they would do it again."

"And there's Siren, 850, she's working for HYDRA as well."

Bruce cleared his throat. "So what do we do now?"

No one had a response.

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Alive

**Chapter Fifteen: Alive**

"_Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you poor, delicate Elena, I don't turn it off. I deal with it!"_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>"Rogers, relax." Tony said exasperated, they were back in the tower after their meeting with Fury and they saw Steve anxiously walking back and forth. "You pacing around it's not going to better the situation."<p>

"Then what am I supposed to do, Stark?" Steve demanded as he sat on the couch. "Just sit around and wait for news?"

"Look I know the news of Bucky caught you off guard, but Stark is right it's better not to do anything hasty."

Steve looked less than pleased.

"Steve, Barton is right we don't have anything, we don't know where HYDRA is located, and we don't even know where Bucky is for all we know he can brainwashed as well, the only thing we do have is Siren." Natasha shrugged. "We crack Siren and we unlock all of HYDRA's dirty little secrets."

"All right," Steve said wearily. "So what do we do now? Peter and Gwen can't exactly ask her in the middle of English class."

"What we need is to formulate a plan of attack." Tony looked at the confused gazes around him. "Think about it sooner or later, Katherine is going to find out that we know about her and its better if we're not caught off guard when she does."

* * *

><p>Katherine entered her apartment and saw that it was still messy and that the furniture was thrown all over the floor from her panic attack temper tantrum the other day. She really needed to clean up.

She headed towards her bedroom, today had been a slow day, and all she had really found out was that Parker had the attention span of a fly. She stopped short when she saw the carpet messily done. "No."

Katherine took off the carpet and pulled out her computer. She opened it and saw that it was turned on the words-DOWNLOAD COMPLETE stared back at her. Katherine closed the computer with a thud. She should have known that Parker was just a distraction.

She grabbed her headphones and connected to HYDRA's network. "Charles?"

"Yes, Siren?" Charles answered.

"They know." Katherine said into her headphones. "I'm going to need backup-send the Winter Soldier."

"Siren, he's already there."

* * *

><p>Steve heard a knock on the door and he opened it, half fearing, half knowing who it was. He knew it wouldn't take long for Siren to figure out that someone had tampered with her things, the girl gave paranoid a new meaning.<p>

Katherine stood in front of him and smiled. "Hello, Steve."

"H-Hi," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit you." Katherine gave him a sickly sweet smile, she held up a bottle of wine. "Can I come in? I brought a little gift to apologize for by behavior the other night."

Steve opened the door. "Please come on in." the key was to pretend that nothing was going on, that she wasn't a brain washed serial killer ready to kill him.

Katherine entered the small apartment and looked around the kitchen. "Do you have wine glasses?"

"Top shelf." He said.

"Thank you." She pulled out two wine glasses. "Sit down, I will be happy to do it." When Steve was in the living room, she opened the bottle of red wine. She also pulled out a small flask filled with white powder that was basically crushed sleeping pills. The American hero would be much easier to kill if he was half asleep. She put a small amount in his glass and quickly hid the flask.

She swung her hips as she gave him the glass. "Here you go." She sat in a chair across from him. Katherine took a sip of her wine.

Katherine and Steve sat across from each other in eerie silence. "You haven't touched your drink. You don't like red wine?"

"It's not the red wine." Steve said as he placed the glass on the small coffee table. "Why don't we both stop pretending that we don't know what's happening. You know that I know about you."

Katherine's eyes narrowed for a second filled with impression, but it was quickly gone. In a second she had pressed Steve against the wall.

"Who are you? What are you?" Steve asked as he pressed Katherine on the floor, withholding both of her arms.

Katherine scoffed. "Those are all questions you should have asked yourself before, captain." She jabbed her knee into his stomach and pulled out a knife. One quick jab in the forehead and he would be dead, but strangely Katherine couldn't do it, she just couldn't. She lowered her knife.

"We can help you." Steve huffed. "SHIELD can help you, HYDRA has been lying to you."

"I don't need your help," Katherine said coldly and instead smashed the wine glass against his head causing Steve to fall into unconscieness.

Katherine stepped over him and exited the apartment, but was quickly ambushed by Natasha. "The red head, lovely." Katherine murmured under her breath as she dodged a kick. Katherine threw a punch in her direction which Natasha seized.

Katherine used that opportunity to kick her to the ground. Katherine huffed, something about this was eerily familiar.

"_I never had a graduation or a prom or you know a life!" Katherine knocked her head against Elena's, giving Elena a bloody lip. "But you did! You have everything and it's not because you're a good little girl that deserves happiness it's because you stole mine!"_

"_I stole your happiness?" Elena pushed her against the floor. "You killed my brother."_

_Katherine shrugged as she stood up. "I'll admit, that was nasty."_

Wait, what? There was another girl that looked exactly like her. Half confused and losing her focus Katherine looked up and Natasha used that opportunity to punch her across the face and knocking her unconscious.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. The Winter Soldier

**Chapter Sixteen: The Winter Soldier**

"_You're my mission!" (Bucky)_

"_Then finish it, because I'm with you until the end of the line." (Steve)_

_-The Winter Soldier_

* * *

><p>Bucky was balancing himself on a tree as he watched what was going on across from him. It seemed that for the first time Katherine had been ambushed. He had seen her exiting the apartment and being ambushed by the red head agent, Katherine held up a pretty good fight until Katherine strangely froze and the agent had managed to punch her unconscious.<p>

Now a blond hair agent was tying her up, he was probably going to take her towards his own headquarters. But he could see that Steve wasn't dead yet, he wasn't awake, but his left leg was twitching indicating that he was still alive. He would have to step in, now that Siren wouldn't be able to finish the job.

"Charles," he said to the speech monitor located in his ear. "They have captured, Siren I'm going in to rescue her-"

"No," Charles said on the other end. "Kill her. Kill Siren."

Bucky stopped short, "But she's one of us."

Charles said darkly. "Not anymore. She shouldn't have allowed herself to be captured, if they managed to interrogated her, they will find out everything. Kill her Winter Soldier that is an order."

"Copy that. Over and out."

* * *

><p>"Wow, nice punch." Peter complimented Natasha as he web sling next to her. "Think you could teach me?"<p>

"I don't think you can handle it." Natasha said as she rubbed her injured cheek. "She's a pretty good fighter, if she hadn't frozen she would have probably been able to fight me."

"Why did she stop?" Clint asked as he tightened the ropes around Katherine's wrists tighter.

Natasha shook her head. "I don't know. She simply just froze."

"Well, that's good for us, isn't it?" Peter pointed out.

Clint and Natasha exchanged gazes. "In a way. Barton and I are going to take Siren to headquarters, wake up Rogers, through some stroke of good luck she didn't kill him."

Peter nodded. "Gotcha." He went towards Steve and started shaking him awake. "Steve, Steve wake up."

Steve opened his eyes. "Siren!" he practically yelled.

Peter chuckled. "It's a little late for that buddy." He said as he helped him up. "Don't worry Nat and Clint got her."

Steve and Peter headed outside and Steve froze when he saw a dark figure looming. He stopped Peter. "What is that?" Natasha, Peter, and Clint followed his gaze.

Natasha flinched. "The Winter Soldier."

In a second, Bucky managed to reach their apartment his gun ready. He managed to shoot Clint down with tranquilizers darts before he could even touch him while he grabbed Natasha by the hair and threw her across the window.

Ignoring Steve and Peter, he grabbed Katherine and was soon out of their sight again.

"Peter, follow them try to get their location, don't lose them." Steve ordered. Peter nodded as he left.

Steve helped Natasha up, there was glass all over the floor on Katherine's former apartment. "Are you ok?"

Natasha nodded as she wiped some blood from her face. "I'm fine, get Siren. I'll take care of Barton."

Steve nodded.

"Stark!" Steve yelled into his headpiece.

"Yeah, Cap?"

"The Winter Soldier has taken Siren, I need you and Parker to search the air, and I'll try to get an exact location. We can't let them get away."

* * *

><p>Bucky dropped Katherine on the roof on top of another set of apartment buildings, jolting her awake. She let out a low gasp and she looked around with frightened eyes. "Winter Soldier." She realized that her hands were still tied. "Damn these Avengers, they are more trouble that they are worth untie me."<p>

Bucky's expression was cold, but he didn't move. Katherine frowned. "Are you ok?"

Bucky pinned her to the floor, his hands around her throat, cutting off all air supply. Katherine's eyes widened in pain and bewilderment as she realized what was about to happened. "No, Bucky." She tried to unclasp his hands from her throat, but her lack of oxygen and tied hands was slowly taking her strength as well.

"Please. . ." Katherine wheezed through small breaths. "I'm your friend."

A flash of recognition passed through Bucky as he slowly let go of Katherine's throat. Katherine gave a pained gasp as she rolled over to her side. He flinched when he felt something coming towards him. He turned around and grasped Steve's shield easily, before throwing it back at him in his direction

Steve, followed by Peter and Tony easily catch it. Steve took one glance at the Winter Soldier and saw his friend even through the metal arm and tangled hair. "Bucky."

"Who the hell is Bucky?" he scoffed as he turned around and looked back at Katherine, who was still on the ground and had difficulty catching her breath.

Steve saw the marks of metal fingers and even Steve could tell what was happening. He saw the way that Katherine inched forward as if trying to make enough space between herself and Bucky. Bucky's eyes traveled towards her as if debating to kill her or not.

"She's your friend," Steve said quoting back the only thing that he could remember. He didn't know if Siren and the Winter Solider were really friends, but Siren hadn't killed him, so he felt that he owed her her own life as well. "She loves you. She's lonely and she's scared too."

"Uh, Steve." Tony said. "I really don't think that this is the right time for a pep talk."

Steve ignored him as he turned back to Peter. "Take Siren back to Bruce, he'll heal her."

Peter looked alarmed. "Before or after she busts my head open?"

"She wants to know the truth about HYDRA as well, and she won't hurt you right?" Steve said looking at Katherine. Katherine gave a slow nod. "Good."

He saw as Peter and Katherine left and Steve readjusted his shield. "Stark, don't get in the way."

"What?" Tony snapped.

Steve turned to Bucky. "Bucky and I have some unfinished business."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Captured

**Chapter Seventeen: Captured**

"_Which is why I let you live to give you a chance to find whatever shred of humanity is buried underneath 500 years of bad behavior."_

_-Elena Gilbert_

* * *

><p>"Steve, what the hell are you doing?" Tony demanded, he knew Steve was a super soldier, but come on the Winter Soldier or Bucky or whatever his name wasn't exactly a first timer.<p>

"Stay out of this, Stark." Steve said never taking his eyes off Bucky. He dropped the shield on the ground. "Come at me. Siren failed, it's your mission to kill me. No weapons. Just fists."

"Rogers-"

"Stay out of this Tony."

Bucky ran towards him, his metal fist connecting towards Steve's jaw as he let Bucky pummel him without even lifting his hands. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "At least fight back, I don't like an easy death. You're my mission!"

"Then finish it," Steven wheezed, the blood was now caked around his eyes and it was starting to get hard to see. "Because I'm with you until the end of the line."

A flash of recognition passed through Bucky's eyes, as he stopped. "See," Steve huffed between breaths. "You remember, or at least your heart does. You're Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls you Bucky, we served during the war together. We were-we are friends."

"Friends?" Bucky's voice was hollow. "I can't . . . I don't remember . . . I don't know how you are, but I remember someone say that. . ." he shut his eyes tightly as if trying to remember.

Tony helped Steve up, his eyes never leaving Bucky. "HYDRA fried your brain, that's why you and your little murder buddy can't remember who you are."

"HYDRA?" Bucky question. "You now about HYDRA?"

Steve nodded. "They are bad people, Bucky. They are using you . . . and Siren, we can prove it, please let us take you to Avengers tower, we'll explain it."

Bucky didn't look like he believed him.

"Or the helicarrier." Tony urged. "That's where we took Siren."

"Fine." Bucky said after a while. "Take me to Siren."

* * *

><p>"You're work on genetics is really impressive, Dr. Banner," Gwen said as she looked over the computer screen that held most of Bruce's genetic tissue that mostly resulted in work on his own blood. "Did you mostly used yourself?"<p>

Bruce nodded. "There are not a lot of abnormal humans . . . here on earth at least." He trailed off when he saw Steve and Tony entering the helicarrier with the Winter Soldier in tow through another hallway. He turned to Gwen. "Stay here, Gwen."

Gwen nodded.

Bruce approached them and gave him a small smile. "Hello and welcome Mr.-"

"Where's Siren?" Bucky interrupted as he looked around, his eyes narrowed towards Steve. "You said she was here."

"She is here, she is." Bruce assured him quickly. "Now can I take a sample of your blood, it won't hurt."

Bucky offered his arm and Bruce injected a small needle into it drawing up blood. Bucky didn't even flinch, he seemed to be pretty used to the procedure. "Thank you," Bruce said. "We're going to take you into a room so that you can rest. All right?"

Bucky looked at Steve who nodded. "All right, but what about HYDRA?"

"We'll, tell you about HYDRA." Bruce promised. "We'll tell both you and Siren."

Two agents led Bucky to a small room. It had a twin bed, a private bathroom, a small closet, an even smaller window. Bucky touched the fabric on the bed, he had never felt anything so soft.

"Winter Soldier?"

Bucky raised his head and peeked through the small window. It was connected to another room and Bucky saw Katherine peeking back. He saw a patch on her face. "Siren, I'm sorry . . . Charles told me that I had to kill you-"

"I know, I failed." Katherine responded. "I failed the mission."

Bucky raised his head. "Do you trust them?"

"I don't know." Her look hardened. "I don't trust HYDRA."

* * *

><p>Steve winced as the cooling alcohol touched his cuts. He was sitting in the helicarrier infirmary and Natasha was taking care of his injuries. "Sorry." Natasha told him as she brushed away some of the blood. "Bucky got you good."<p>

Steve let out a small smile. "Yeah, he was always a good fighter, even when we were kids."

Natasha nodded as she put away the first aid kit. "All done, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Funny." Natasha said. "I've been on the same boat before, or rather the roles were reversal with Clint and me, but do you think that Bucky is worth saving? What if he's gone for good? Gone off the deep end?"

"He's not." Steve said firmly. "I know he's not, look Natasha I understand your concern, but you didn't see him, some part of him remember me, he was so confused. HYDRA has been toying with his mind since the forties. Bucky never gave up on me, and I'm not going to give up on him."

Natasha nodded. "That is very noble of you, Rogers."

"Not noble, just trying to be a good friend."

"And what about Siren? Bucky may find his way back to himself because of you, but what about Siren? She has no one."

"I know and to tell you the truth, I feel sorry for her, she truly has no one. She could have killed me, tonight but she didn't." Steve mused. "Which means there's still some humanity left in her."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Bucky and Kat will finally get their memories back in the next chapter.


	18. Memories

**Chapter Eighteen: Memories**

"_I don't deserve to be loved."_

_-Katherine Pierce_

Katherine stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked so different. She had taken off her green eye contacts and now her eyes were back to chocolate brown. The blond at the tip of her hair was starting to fade and Katherine couldn't wait until she could dye it brown again.

"Siren-Siren?"

Katherine jumped back at the realization that Bruce was talking to her and Bucky. "Yes?"

"I was asking you and Bucky if you remember anything." Bruce asked sounding hopeful. "Your previous name? Where you lived? Your friends, maybe?"

They shook their head. "Nothing."

"Do you know where the HYDRA base is?"

"We don't have an exact location, we didn't know exactly where the HYDRA base is, but we know is in Russia." Katherine said earnestly. "We spoke Russian . . . there were a lot of mountains, that's all I can remember."

Bruce sighed. "Well as you know HYDRA modified your memories so that they could use you-"

"But you have a way to get them back right?" Katherine asked sharply, interrupted him. "I don't want to be anyone's puppet for a second longer and if I have to rip open the head of Charles and the rest of his lunatic team, I will."

"Calm down." Bruce said. "We have a way, it's a prototype, but we're confident that it will work, but it's going to be painful."

Bucky nodded. "We can take it, we don't want to live any more lies."

* * *

><p>"I told you to take care of them, not become their friend." Fury snapped as he glared at Tony who was happily sipping whisky from a flask that he had hidden in several hiding places. "You do realize that we now have two HYDRA spies on board. Spies that are dangerous, your task was to kill them."<p>

"So we have Banner, what are you worried about?"

Fury glared at him, apparently the situation was far from funny for him. "They are dangerous, Stark!"

"Look, I could care less about that but the Winter Soldier is apparently Rogers' buddy and Siren unfortunately tags along, so we're not killing them." Tony sighed exasperated. "Be smart, Fury they are the only ones that are going to leads us back to HYDRA so that we can destroy them once and for all. Besides they've been brainwashed, they don't know how to do anything besides kill."

Fury stared at him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"I don't know really but Natasha and Clint are pretty confident and with Loki and the Red Room under their belt, I doubt they are going to be lying. We need to find a way to restore their memories, I'm assuming that SHIELD has some device."

Fury stared at him wearily. "They do."

* * *

><p>The metal table was cold, Bruce had led them to one of the labs at the helicarrier as an armful of attendants walked around them. Katherine and Bucky were strapped down to mental tables and everyone around them was connecting different wires, Katherine turned her head slightly and saw that Bucky was stiff across the table. He looked even more scared that she was.<p>

"Hey," she said. "It's going to be ok, I won't let them hurt you."

"I won't let them hurt you either." He said.

"Are you guys ready?" Bruce asked. They nodded. "Commencing, in one, two, and three."

They felt as if a bolt of lightning had just hit them, their arms stiffen and even their brains seems to flinch. Everything seemed to be spinning as each of their memories came floating back to them.

"_Sergeant James Barnes."_

"_I with you until the end of the line, pal."_

"_This isn't a back alley Steve, its war!"_

"_Remember when I made you ride the Cyclops on Coney Island is this payback?"_

"_Let me hold her, at least once!"_

"_Katerina, is from Bulgaria."_

"_Better you die than I!"_

"_The brother who loved me too much and the one who didn't love me enough."_

"_Humanity is a vampire's greatness weakness."_

"_I have nothing but I'm about to change that!"_

"_Have a nice human life, Katherine."_

Katherine felt the tears crowing her eyes when Bruce shook her awake. "Siren, Siren did it work?"

"It worked." Katherine said in a hollow voice. "And my name is not Siren."

* * *

><p>He had killed all those people. Bucky stared at his metal arm and closed it. He was alone in his room and the room was quiet, at least Bruce and the others were nice enough to leave them alone. He had killed all of those innocent people for HYDRA without the blink of an eye, he was a killer. A murderer. An abomination.<p>

He had hurt his best friend, who didn't even try to fight him, he almost killed Katherine his only companion. He was disgusted with himself.

Bucky's fist connected with the bathroom mirror, shattering it. He was better off dead.

* * *

><p>Warm water was running down Katherine's shoulders but she was freezing. How long had she been standing under the water, ten, fifteen minutes she honestly didn't remembered. All she remembered was her horrible life, how she had stupidly been captured and turned into HYDRA'S weapon, how she didn't even fight back. She wasn't a survivor, she was pathetic.<p>

The screams of all her victims rang in her ears. The number of victims didn't worry her, she had killed before but she had actually killed children. Little two, and three, and seven year old children who couldn't defend themselves.

Even since she had lost her baby in 1490 she swore that she would never hurt a child and she had never broken that promise to the baby that she never held, until now. She looked down and her eyes seemed to fool her for a second. Her hair, her body, the shower walls were covered with blood, her victim's blood, the blood of two of the babies that she had lost.

Katherine turned off the shower and quickly exit it, but her heartbeat didn't seem to lower. Gripping her hair she did something that Katherine pried herself for not doing: she cried.

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Gone Girl

**Chapter Nineteen: Gone Girl**

"_I'm human, I can't protect myself."_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>"But why can't I see them?" Steve argued to Bruce, once he was standing outside of the hospital wing at the helicarrier. "Or can't I at least see Bucky? I mean if the experiment was successful-"<p>

"Steve," Bruce interrupted. "I told you, you need to be patient. They just got their memories last night, they are confused, they are trying to put the pieces of their lives back together-"

"I understand that," Steve said exasperated. "But I'm his friend, Bucky doesn't know anyone here, he's going to want to talk to me."

Bruce looked tired, as a doctor he knew all too well the effects of PTSD, he wouldn't be surprised if Siren and the Winter Soldier weren't "well" for a long time. "Steve he needs time to heal, I know you want to see him, but give him time please. Right now it's not the right time."

Steve didn't say anything for a moment, but Bruce could see Steve's lip quivering with irritation. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he entered Bucky's room. He didn't mention the way that Bucky's room was destroyed. "Do you-"<p>

"Yes, I remember." Bucky interrupted. "Close the door."

Bruce did as he was told. He sat across from him. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything . . . Bucky?"

Bucky didn't respond.

Bruce sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Bucky everything that happened wasn't you fault, and you didn't have any control over it. You shouldn't blame yourself-"

"Shouldn't I?" he said through gritted teeth. "I killed those people with my own hands, I watched as they tortured Katherine, I almost killed her-"

"Again it wasn't you fault, with your memories back you are no longer under HYDRA's control, you can have the life you want." Bruce said. "You need to forgive yourself."

* * *

><p>"Katherine, Katherine?"<p>

Katherine raised her gaze and stared at Bruce looking confused. "What?"

"This is the third time that you have zoned out." Bruce said. He had been trying to find information about Katherine Pierce, he knew her name and what she had done while working for HYDRA, but he wanted to know a little bit more. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said, forcing herself to concentrate. "Is there anything else?"

"Were you. . ." he hesitated. "Always human?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well there are other creatures out there mutants, science experiments, gods, aliens just trying to make sure."

"No," she said remembering the fangs. "I was a vampire." She remembered Elena shoving the cure down her throat. "And then I was cured and made into a super soldier."

* * *

><p>"A vampire?" Tony wrinkled his nose. Bruce had just told the team and Fury about what Bucky and Katherine had told him. "She told you that she was a vampire? And you believed her? Are you sure that she got all her memories back?"<p>

"Stark!" Steve snapped.

"What?" he shrugged as he turned at them. "You aren't telling me that you believe the vampire crap? Do you? Do you honestly think vampires exist, do you Rogers Mr. High Morality?"

Steve said sheepishly. "I meet one during World War II briefly a man named, Stefan I think? I couldn't be what was the word . . . compelled thanks to the super serum, nice guy though."

"Romanoff? Barton?"

The spies exchanged looks. "Europe."

"Banner?"

"India. Once a woman tried to drink my blood, ended up passing out."

"Fury-never mind." Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "So is she still a vampire?"

"No," Bruce said. "She told me that she was given a cure, she was tortured by HYDRA, memory wiped, and made into a super soldier. Her name is Katherine Pierce."

* * *

><p>Katherine flinched as she curled herself into a small ball in her bed. She could hear people laughing and talking outside of her room, normal activity but to Katherine it felt like someone was whistling a high pitching voice in her ear. She tried to shake her head, to concentrate on anything else, but on what?<p>

Katherine had nothing. She didn't have HYDRA. She didn't have Bucky. She was back to having no one.

Katherine tried closing her eyes, hoping that she would get some sleep. Katherine needed sleep. When she was Siren she hadn't really looked beyond the fact that she was a super soldier, but now that she was back to her old self, she felt that it wasn't a good thing.

She needed to learn how to control her strength, to realize that she was stronger than the average human. Bruce had assured her that it was a good thing, that she could still live a normal life.

But Katherine didn't want a normal life, she had never been normal she had been a doppelganger, a vampire, a human, a super soldier, and a spy and Katherine just wanted to be Katherine. Or Katerina. Though she wasn't sure what she was either one of them now. Or maybe she was Siren. The ruthless assassin with the many personalities.

She could still hears the screams echoing in her mind, the pleading. No matter how much she tried, she could still here their screams taunting her.

Leave me alone! She wanted to shout as she closed herself in the bathroom. She could feel her heartbeat rising, her breath quickening, it was like someone kept stabbing her in the stomach. Her brown eyes fell upon the razor in the bathroom, she needed to end this. She wanted to end this.

Katherine pressed the razor on top of her wrist, drawing blood and waiting for peace.

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. Alone

**Chapter Twenty: Alone**

"_I had a moment of weakness, I'm over it."_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>Bucky's eyes flew open when he heard a loud thump coming from Katherine's room. He had been trying to sleep when the sound had awaken him. He doubted that Katherine was destroying her room like he did to get out his anger. Katherine usually vented by keeping all of her anger inside or making someone else miserable.<p>

He stood up and looked out the small window that connected both rooms He frowned when he saw Katherine's head. Had she passed out on the bathroom floor and was that blood on the floor?

"Jesus." He swore under his breath as he opened the door and found Steve. Apparently he had been standing there for several minutes wondering if he should come in or not.

"Bucky, hi." He said dazedly.

Bucky ignored the greeting. "Katherine, she passed out in the bathroom and I think there's blood. Steve's own eyes flew up in alarmed as he followed Bucky towards Katherine's room next door. "It's locked." He said.

"I'll take care of it." Bucky growled as he punched the door with his metal hand breaking down the door. Steve and Bucky entered the room and saw Katherine passed out on the bathroom floor, there was blood pouring down her wrists, but strangely her cuts weren't that deep.

"Are they healing themselves?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Somewhat." Bucky said inspected her wrist. "The serum can only do so much, get Banner. Now!"

* * *

><p>Katherine's eyes flew open, she was greeted with a warm bright light, and it took Katherine a minute to realize that it was the moon. It was night, but shouldn't she be dead? Not that she expected to be in Heaven or anything, but she certainly didn't expect to be alive.<p>

"You're awake." She heard a voice say.

Katherine turned around and saw Bruce sitting in a chair across from the bed, looking tired, but pleased. Katherine looked down and saw that her wrists were covered with tight bandages. "I'm alive?" she sounded almost disappointed by it.

"Yes, speaking of which don't do it again, not unless you want to be placed under suicide watch which believe me it's no fun." He tapped her wrist. "The super serum saved your life, apparently it can heal some minor wounds.

"At least it's good for something."

"That and Bucky saw you passed out on the bathroom floor, Steve was the one who called me. They were both pretty worried."

Katherine scoffed as she watched Bruce redressing her wounds. She stared at him, he looked familiar other than Bruce Banner that is. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the big, green-"

"Monster?" Bruce guessed.

Katherine reddened. "I wasn't going to say monster."

"Believe me its ok." Bruce gave a small laugh. "I've been called worse."

"Sorry, believe me I know the feeling."

"You get used to it." He patted her wrist. "All done."

It felt strange to be receiving all of this kindness. Being beaten and seeing blood was more common for her. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're going to Russia with Natasha and Clint?" Gwen demanded as she frowned. They were still on the helicarrier and Peter and Gwen had been kissing and teasing each other when Peter had blurted out that he was going to look for HYDRA headquarter in Russia with Natasha and Clint.<p>

"They were short on people." Peter said defensively. "Besides it's my chance to prove myself to the team."

Gwen didn't look convince.

"It's only for a day or two, Gwen." Peter kissed her. "Just keep Aunt May busy ok?"

"What am I supposes to say to her Peter?" Gwen asked. "What is a valuable excuse for going to Russia?"

"That it's a school project." Peter shrugged. "Or a field trip to a science research center or something. Just keep her busy for a day or two."

Gwen sighed. "All right." She petted his cheek. "But you owe me one and please be careful."

* * *

><p>"You haven't touched your dinner." Katherine turned around and saw the now cold dinner tray. She had been forced to stay at the hospital wing for the weekend, she hadn't expected any visitors. Her meal had been delivered an hour ago, but she wasn't really hungry.<p>

Though Katherine was surprise to see Gwen. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Gwen said. "Bruce um told me-I mean just in case you needed anything." She quickly changed directions.

"I killed your teacher, Gwen." Katherine scoffed as she played with the dinner roll. "I'm not exactly friends' material."

She saw Gwen flinched. Good the more people that stayed away from her the better.

"And don't say that I didn't know what I was doing because I knew perfectly well and if someone keeps making excuses for my behavior, I'm going to scream."

Gwen didn't say anything.

"Thank you." Katherine said picking on the mashed potatoes. "And for what's it worth I wasn't after you, I was after Peter or HYDRA was after Peter they probably wanted to do to him what they did to us." She hesitated. "I'm sorry about your teacher Gwen, she seemed . . . nice."

"She was." Gwen admitted. "Well, if you need anything or someone to talk to well, I'm here."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you look lost and I know what's it like to feel lost." Gwen said. "All I'm saying Miss-I mean Katherine is that you don't have to be alone anymore."

-End of Chapter Twenty-


	21. The Death of Katerina

**Chapter Twenty One: The Death of Katerina**

"_Everyone has a part of themselves they hide, even from the people they love the most. And you don't have forever none of us ever do."_

_-Aunt May_

* * *

><p>The breeze was cool even on top of the helicarrier which helped Steve calm down to some degree. He had finally gotten Bucky back, but he hadn't seen him and he couldn't believe that Katherine had attempted suicide.<p>

Thanks to the serum she had done little harm, but it was still terrifying. Steve looked above and saw that Katherine was walking as well looking a little lost. A SHIELD guard was a few feet off probably keeping an eye on her.

Her hair was no longer half blond, but back to her dark brown hair that suited her much better and her eyes weren't green, but brown as well. Steve couldn't help but notice that she had exotic features, perhaps she was Italian or something.

"Miss Pierce?" he questioned and Katherine looked up suspiciously. "I realize that you haven't been out for a few days and well, if you want I can show you around. Maybe around Central park?"

The smallest amount of glee appeared on Katherine's face, but it quickly disappeared. "I would love too." She cocked her head towards the guard. "But as you can see I'm under surveillance so unless you want him to tag along. . ."

"I'll take care of it." After a few minutes of arguing with the guard, Katherine was free. "All done."

"How did you do that?" she asked suspiciously. "Given I could have knocked him unconscious, but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in jail."

"Well, I like to use the act of persuasion without . . . violence." Steve said. "Ready to go?"

Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you afraid that I'm going to kill you?"

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

><p>Katherine couldn't remember the last time she had gone to Central Park, heck she couldn't remember the last time she had gone out without constantly looking over her shoulder. Katherine licked the last remaining ice cream of her Popsicle. She had come to the conclusion that Steve wasn't that bad, a little up tight and old fashion but not bad.<p>

And next to Banner and Gwen he was her favorite, though she hasn't really meet the other Avengers yet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Katherine asked as both she and Steve sat in a bench at the park. They were surrounded by people, but at that moment they might as well be the only people around. "I did try to kill you and you could have finished me off."

"You weren't yourself." He argued.

She shook her head. "That's no excuses, though truth be told I haven't been myself for a very long time. I can't even remember what myself used to be like."

Steve looked confused.

"I assume that Banner told you that I was a vampire, you know before my doppelganger shoved the cure down my throat and made me human and the whole HYDRA business."

"He . . . mention something along the lines." Steve said. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"I know I don't have too, but you have to hear it." Katherine sighed. "My name, my real name was Katerina Petrova and I was born on June 5th 1473 in Bulgaria. In 1490 I had a baby out of wedlock and my family kicked me out and they gave my baby away."

"How did you turn into a vampire?" Steve asked.

"Now there's the fun part." Katherine scoffed. "In 1492 I meet the original vampire named Klaus he wanted to become a hybrid and he wanted to drain me out of my blood in some creepy ritual. I ran and I become a vampire and I've been running ever since. I'm not going to pretend Steve I've done things I've regretted for the past 500 years, but I'm not sorry that I did them, everything I've done is to survive no matter how cruel."

Steve gulped. "Was it worth it?"

Katherine closed her eyes. "To some degree, yes. I was alive, that's all I ever wanted to be alive." She lowered her eyes. "I don't know if Bucky or Banner told you, but when I was working for HYDRA . . . I was taken advantage off and I became pregnant and I poisoned myself to end both of our lives. I only ended up killing my baby. This was my second suicide attempt, I guess everyone has a breaking point sooner or later."

"Why did you change your name to Katherine?"

"Well partly so that Klaus couldn't find me." Her voice became quiet. "And partly because I needed to kill Katerina to become Katherine. Katerina would have never survived in my world she was sweet, naïve, pure. . ." she trailed off and her voice became hard. "I never want to be that scared little girl who couldn't defend herself. So if it means being cruel so be it."

Steve didn't say anything for a moment. "Why were you given the cure?"

"I was given it by my doppelganger Elena." She said coldly. "Every few hundred years there is another doppelganger, my doppelganger was named Elena Gilbert, I was going to kill her and she fought back."

"Why were you going to kill her?"

"I was jealous." Katherine blurted out. "She got to have everything that I never had a family, friends who would die for her, people that would do anything for her. She never had to run, she never had to hide she was always free like I never was. Isn't that pathetic, I'm jealous of Elena Gilbert of all people because I can't have a normal life, especially not now."

"That's not true." Steve said. "Maybe you can't have a family, but you can have friends you don't have to let HYDRA control your life. You can have a normal life."

Katherine scoffed in disbelief. "Oh, that's sweet but let's be realistic, everyone hates me. I have a weird serum floating around in my veins that makes me a super human. I'm a reformed serial killer who has HYDRA breathing down her back who would want to be my friend?"

Steve shrugged. "I would want to be your friend."

Katherine blushed at the comment and the sincerity of Steve's tone. "All right, but I'm warning you that I'm vain, and shallow, and not a nice person."

Steve smiled. "I can live with that."

-End of Chapter Twenty One-


	22. Outsmarted

**Chapter Twenty Two: Outsmarted**

"_What is love to you?" (Stefan)_

"_Never giving up." (Katherine)_

_-The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Natasha asked impatiently towards Peter and Clint who were in the seats behind her, but she knew that the answers would be the same if she couldn't see anything the like hood was that they probably wouldn't either. "Anything at all?"<p>

"Nope." Peter clicked his tongue. "I'm kind of disappointed."

"That makes two of us."

"Are you sure that they got the right place though?" Peter inquired. "I mean their memory did get fried."

"Pretty sure," Natasha said as she started lowering the plane so that they could see well. "Besides their memories started coming back in pieces and Katherine could finally pinpoint an exact location, it's supposed to be here."

After a few second Clint narrowed his eyes. "Wait, Nat lower the plane I think I see something." Natasha did as she was told and once the clouds started disappearing they could see a small, circular building in between two mountains that shield it from view. There was a narrow path where you could enter and exit. "There it is, nice hiding place, in the middle of nowhere."

"It looks empty." Peter said. "Or are all secret science programs supposed to be deserted?"

Natasha frowned. It did look pretty quiet. "I think you're right."

* * *

><p>"Steve?" Steve looked up from his drawing pad. He had a lot of his mind lately, HYDRA, SHIELD, Bucky, and now Katherine who didn't seem as bad as he had initially thought. So while they waited for information, Steve started drawing. He loved art and he was a pretty good drawer.<p>

He turned around when he heard that voice speaking to him. He hadn't heard it for a while, not to mention that Bucky had been avoiding him like the plague ever since he got his memory back. He was wearing normal clothes again, though it was still weird seeing him with a metal arm and shaggy brown hair.

"Bucks." He smiled. "Uh, sit down."

"Thanks." The air was thick with tension and Steve hated it, when was the last time that he couldn't have a conversation with his best friend? "What? No patriotic speech, you're good at those, you don't even need cue cards."

Steve turned to him and grin, it was the first time that Bucky had made a joke let alone smiled. "I see that you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"And you're still you." He said. "You kept the body."

"It came with the upgrade." Steve said. "So are you . . . you?"

"I'm me." Bucky's tone darkened. "Or the closest thing I will ever be to being me again. I will never be the person I was before the war."

"Well then." Steve said. "Then I guess I'll just have to get to know the new Bucky."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean gone?" Gwen stared at Natasha, Peter, and Clint who looked equally frustrated and disappointment as every member of the group.<p>

"Vanished. Disappeared." Tony echoed, obviously pissed. "And they are sneaky enough not to leave a trail behind."

"Well, Stark is right on that at least." Natasha said as she looked at Fury. "We checked every room, but everything is gone, Director."

Fury snorted. "Well, I didn't expect HYDRA to stick around after we got Katherine and Bucky."

"What about Pierce and Barnes?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to do about them?"

"We're not going to do anything." Steve snapped.

"Chill, Rogers."

Fury sighed. "Well, they seem to be harmless for now, we'll keep them try to get them back into the real world."

Bruce paused. "And then?"

"And then we fight."

* * *

><p>"Gone?" Bucky looked up dazedly at Katherine, as if he couldn't quite believe her. "HYDRA is gone. Are you sure?"<p>

She nodded as she sat across from him. "Pretty sure, I heard them talking about them."

"Katherine," Bucky sighed. "They are never going to trust us if we keep spying on them."

"Well I have to spy on them because they are not telling me anything." Katherine snapped frustrated. "Besides it doesn't change a thing, Bucky they are gone, we lost. Unless-"

Bucky paused. "Unless what?"

"Unless we join SHIELD." She said, the idea coming into her mind. "It's the only way that we are going to find them and destroy them once and for all."

* * *

><p>"You want to join SHIELD, after you two almost killed off half of my team." Fury crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Bucky and Katherine. "Give me one good reason why I should even considerate it?"<p>

"I'll give you two." Katherine argued. "We want to take HYDRA down as much as you do, even more."

"Besides we're the only ones who actually know HYDRA." Bucky explained. "How they move, how they think if we see something related to them, we'll know it."

Fury didn't say anything for a moment. "All right, gain my trust prove to me that I can trust you. Prove me wrong."

-End of Chapter Twenty Two-


	23. New Start

**Epilogue: New Start**

"_Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C and a plan D you know how the alphabet works don't you?"_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p><em>Several Months Later. . .<em>

"Fried shrimp with brown rice?" Tony said as he pulled out containers from a local Chinese takeout restaurant. The Avengers, plus Pepper, Gwen, Bucky, and Katherine (the latter two who had been slowly accepted into their social group after a few ground rules.)

"Me." Katherine raised her hand as Tony practically tossed her the container.

"The super-sized broccoli and beef meal?"

"Aye, Friend Stark." Thor who had visited from Asgard raised his hand.

"Should have known." Tony rolled his eyes. "Everyone got their food?"

The group nodded and grunted.

"You're right," Bucky said as he chewed on a piece of shrimp. "The food is better here, in this era I mean. And you can order it on the phone and it's delivered to your house?"

Thor chuckled. "Aye, Metal man. Earth has many wonderful creations."

Bucky frowned. "Metal man?"

Clint shrugged. "It's some kind of Asgardian thing, Thor gives nicknames to everyone."

"Personally I would have named you Johnny Deep with all that hair in your face." Tony said pointing the chopstick towards him.

"Tony," Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Can we change the topic please?" Peter asked. "We always end up back to Bucky's hair."

"Good point." Tony pointed his chopsticks from Katherine to Bucky. "On behalf of Steve do you guys fondue with each other?"

Bucky and Katherine exchanged looks. "Do we what?"

Steve flushed. "Tony! That's private!" he turned to them. "You don't have to answer that."

"Shut up, Steve I'm being a good friend here." Tony cocked his head. "So do you?"

"I don't really like fondue." She shrugged.

"Not food, kitty kat, Rogers means if you two get naked in-"

"New topic!" Steve interrupted.

* * *

><p>Katherine closed the door of her bedroom of the helicarrier, the room had started to feel more like her own ever since she started putting her personal decorations on it. She frowned when she saw a piece of paper at the foot of her bed. She unwrapped it. In Charles's familiar writing there was a note:<p>

_This is not over yet. This is only the beginning._

HYDRA. She crumbled the piece of paper. How the hell had HYDRA gotten inside? Were they here right now watching her?

This was far from over.

**The End**

So this marks the end of _Code Name: Siren_, there will be a sequel called _Drag Me to Hell _which will include the originals and the Mystic Falls gang. Question, should I add Nadia?

The sequel will be posted in late November or early December. The sequel will include:

1) Katherine dealing with PTSD

2) Steve and Katherine actually starting a relationship

3) Natasha/ Kat friendship and Kat/ Bucky friendship

4) Flashbacks between Steve and Stefan during World War II

5) Interactions between the Avengers and The originals/ Mystic Falls Gang

Thank you so much for your support and please be patient. Much love,

Sweet Little Darling


End file.
